Thirst
by Nyuu D
Summary: Zoro está infectado e seu corpo clama, sedento, pela morte. Os membros do bando são capturados um a um. E seus nakamas, que ele jamais mataria, Zoro agora tem que salvar de um destino o qual ele não conhece. E ainda salvar a si mesmo. :: leve yaoi ZoSan
1. Euforia

One Piece (c) Oda Eiichiro, ou seja, DEUS

**Avisos: **Esta fic contém cenas fortes de violência, tortura e mutilação. Linguagem imprópria, ZoSan YAOI (relacionamento homossexual entre homens). Caso algo disso não te agrade, não prossiga.

Essa fic partiu de uma forte inspiração sobre a doujinshi "Spit Out your Soul", do Circle ROM-13.

O yaoi é leve. Mas existem cenas que deixam isso explícito. A ideia principal da fic, porém, é o que acontece ao Zoro e não o relacionamento com o Sanji. Obrigada a quem se interessar e boa leitura :3

* * *

**Euforia**_  
_

_(Algumas horas antes)_

_- Então, kenshi-san, o que quer tomar?_

_Zoro e Robin estavam num dos bares da cidade; só eles queriam fazer isso, então acabaram indo juntos. Robin pediu um café preto e o espadachim pediu por uma cerveja com fermentação especial, após vê-la no cardápio. Sentaram-se no balcão do bar mesmo ao invés de numa mesa e assim que os pedidos chegaram, ambos concentraram-se no que bebiam, sem conversar._

_Era natural. Os dois tinham essa natureza calada. E como estavam em paz – já que como a mulher havia dito para todos, não haveria problemas porque a Marinha não ia para lá –, não tinham sobre o que conversar... E Zoro não gostava de falar sobre si mesmo._

_Continuaram por lá até que um homem estranho aproximou-se de Robin e começou a conversar com ela. O espadachim apenas observou, notando que sua nakama estava ficando um pouco pálida demais... E era impossível alguém ficar daquela maneira depois de tomar meia xícara de café que mais parecia uma tinta de tão forte que era. A única coisa que ele pensava é que ela estava sendo exposta à kairouseki. E o cara a estava tocando com o mineral, de alguma forma._

_E quando ele percebeu... Aquele homem chegava perto demais e Robin caiu do banquinho, de costas ao chão._

_Zoro levantou imediatamente e sacou uma das katanas, colocando a ponta na altura do pescoço daquele indivíduo. Ele não pareceu se afetar._

_Mas ao invés de olhar para o lado como faria sempre, o espadachim manteve os olhos nele porque acreditava que aquele homem – e apenas ele – estava querendo alguma coisa esquisita para cima da arqueóloga. E isso resultou em receber uma chave de braço, prendendo-lhe a garganta e o golpearam nas costas com uma agulha. Muito perto da coluna vertebral, mais um pouco e poderia ter lhe deixado paraplégico ou algo assim._

_E um incômodo lhe subiu direto à garganta. Soltaram o rapaz e ele vacilou nos joelhos, apoiando-se no balcão do bar. As pessoas que nada tinham a ver com a coisa toda fugiram rapidamente._

_- Obrigado pelos oitenta milhões de berries, Roronoa Zoro. _

_Era o valor pela cabeça de Nico Robin. _

_- Vou voltar para buscar o resto._

_Zoro apertou a katana com força e, num movimento rápido até demais, decapitou a pessoa que estava atrás de si e que o havia golpeado com aquela agulha e injetado "seja-lá-o-que-for" nele. Só teve tempo para observar a cabeça sair rolando pelo chão e uma euforia fantástica tomou conta de seu corpo e alma. Algo incrivelmente satisfatório. O fez sorrir, alucinado, mas logo, seu sorriso desapareceu e ele voltou a olhar para onde estava sua nakama e aquele homem estranho, mas... Não estavam mais lá._

_- ROBIN! ROBIN!_

_Correu para a porta, mas já não via mais aquela pessoa. Correu mais e procurou-o, mas havia desaparecido. Tentou se informar e apenas uma pessoa havia dito que o viu indo para a floresta... E "tentou" correr para lá, visto que obviamente se perderia com muita facilidade._

_Enquanto corria, aquela coisa que sentiu antes subiu com ainda mais intensidade. Era porque foi recente?_

_Havia um homem sentado num banco, numa rua isolada. Zoro perfurou seu coração._

_E um rapaz regando as plantas na parte de trás do jardim de sua casa. Zoro arrancou seu braço e o matou em seguida. E o sujeito que apareceu após ouvir o grito de, talvez, seu filho, teve sua cabeça arrancada sem nem ter tempo de contestar._

_E ele seguiu matando, matando... E matou quinze pessoas. Teve que parar para tomar fôlego e segurou sua própria garganta, puxando o máximo de ar que conseguia, para tentar entender que merda acontecia com seu corpo. Não sentia aquela vontade mais, pelo menos não agora, mas sentia-se muito estranho. E enquanto respirava fundo, foi encontrado por Franky e Usopp._

_Explicou a eles o que houve e o que fez, sem titubear. Mesmo com um Usopp apavorado, decidiram ir para a floresta porque estavam bem longe dela._

_E no caminho para lá, foram encontrando o restante de seus nakamas e reunindo-os para irem procurar a mulher, e Zoro ia contando para eles tudo o que aconteceu enquanto corriam a esmo por entre as árvores._

_E encontraram um alçapão no meio da floresta._

_- Só pode ser aqui. – Falou a voz assoprada de Sanji porque ele soltava fumaça pelo nariz. – Vamos entrar._

(...)

- Robin!

Zoro estreitou os olhos. O local onde estava era escuro, iluminado por tochas, mas fedia a esgoto.

Não era o problema estar ali ou não, mas sim, o motivo por estar naquele lugar. Seu corpo estava ardendo. Quente, impaciente. Duas katanas em suas mãos enquanto a outra ainda permanecia na bainha. Por causa dele— porque não havia sido rápido o suficiente, deixou-se atingir e agora Robin estava presa.

Mas ele sabia o que aquilo significava.

Mesmo estando atrás de sua nakama, não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava... Entretanto, era apenas por falta de senso de direção, como lhe era costumeiro. – Merda, onde eu me enfiei? – Balbuciou, ofegante.

Seu corpo já estava sujo. Ensanguentado e com alguns cortes, mas grande parte daquele sangue não lhe pertencia. Mas não era o bastante, não era... Ele sentia sua alma queimar, desesperada. Aquele cheiro de sangue – a mistura do sangue de tantas pessoas diferentes – era alucinante.

Queria matar. Queria tirar vidas. Derrubar pessoas por onde quer que passasse. Qualquer um que fosse... E desde aqueles indivíduos que matou na cidade, matou mais dois enquanto percorria aqueles túneis escuros. Mas como conseguia querer salvar Robin? Mesmo que ele quisesse, ainda pensava que talvez encontrasse com ela e sentisse uma vontade enorme de cortá-la em vários pedacinhos. Sabendo ou não da força da mulher, ele sabia que, com aquela sede de sangue que secava sua garganta, talvez aquelas mãos não fossem o bastante para segurá-lo.

Mas ele tinha que ter força. Se ele era forte o bastante para matar todas aquelas pessoas, por que não ser forte para _não_ matar? Não matou seus outros nakamas, não é? E estava com eles. Mas estava calmo aquela hora...

_Aquilo_ voltou agora.

Não entendia como aquele ímpeto ia e vinha, de repente. Na realidade, a ida do desejo era apenas quando conseguia arrancar a vida de alguém, e ter certeza disso... Mas para voltar, aparentemente não avisava. E para conseguir controlar-se e não matar seus nakamas, precisava de muita força de vontade.

Havia ido procurar Robin na companhia de Sanji, Franky, Brook e Luffy, mas acabou perdendo-se deles. Foi mais porque Sanji não parava de tagarelar sobre o quanto ele era idiota por ter se deixado enganar e porque a morena só estava presa daquela maneira por causa dele. Porque se ele não tivesse sido segurado, se ele não tivesse se perdido enquanto a procurava, se ele... Argh. Então acabou se perdendo por vontade própria.

Robin foi a primeira a ser capturada.

- ROBIN! FALA COMIGO! – Exclamou. Queria ser guiado por ela. Mas a morena não respondeu... Então como ele sentia o cheiro do sangue dela? Por acaso ela foi arrastada? – Robin... – Murmurou.

- Kenshi-san! – Ele ouviu. Mas era muito baixinho. E segundos depois, ouviu uma exclamação de dor. Ela fora atingida... Mas foi baixo demais, ele não conseguia saber pra que direção ir. Teria que escolher uma qualquer e tentar a sorte. E foi. Começou a andar por aquele corredor que se direcionava a algum lugar onde certamente Robin estava... O que passava na cabeça daquelas pessoas de construir uma coisa como aquela? Uma casa enfiada na terra?

Só que, o caminho que ele tomou obviamente foi o errado e quando Zoro deu por si, estava olhando para a _superfície_, debaixo do sol. Subiu para agarrar-se à borda daquele alçapão estranho e seus olhos encontraram o restante de seus nakamas, que esperavam do lado de fora. – Oe, Zoro! – Usopp correu na direção dele, agachando-se porque Zoro deitou o torso para fora. – O que houve?

- Eu não sei. Não consegui encontrá-la... – Resmungou enquanto subia para o solo firme. Só conseguia resmungar. Sua voz não saía direito. Pôs-se de pé e colocou as katanas nas suas respectivas bainhas. Ergueu os olhos e percebeu que Usopp voltara para se encontrar com Nami e Chopper, que estavam mais adiante.

Eles estavam com medo... Medo dele.

Merda.

Respirou fundo, forçando a saliva a descer por sua garganta ainda seca. Caminhou na direção deles e percebeu que Nami acuou-se. – Eu não vou tocar em você, mulher... – Ele disse, soando ofendido. A ruiva ajeitou o corpo, mostrando-se segura, embora obviamente não parecesse ter certeza do que ele dizia.

- Você se perdeu deles, Zoro?

- Sim, Chopper. – Ele virou os olhos para olhar a rena. – E não encontrei a Robin, acabei voltando para cá sem perceber... Vou voltar para lá.

- Não! – Nami exclamou e reprimiu-se em seguida, tapando a boca. Zoro a olhou e viu aqueles olhos abrindo-se mais do que o normal. – Não, digo... Melhor esperar aqui, ok? – Disse então.

Balançando a cabeça, o espadachim sabia que ela estava com medo de ele fazer uma besteira, embora ali também pudesse fazer uma. E talvez ela tivesse razão – só talvez. Estavam num lugar isolado, e só havia os quatro ali, por enquanto. Assim ninguém se tornaria vítima.

Ele jamais mataria seus companheiros, nem que morresse por isso.

Houve um barulho e, a uns duzentos metros de onde estavam, os braços de Luffy esticavam-se para o alto, levando consigo uma boa quantia de terra e árvores. Zoro começou a correr e ouviu a voz de Usopp pedindo-lhe para esperar. Mas não deu ouvidos. Apenas foi.

Talvez tivesse alguém lá de quem ele poderia arrancar a cabeça.

Quando chegou, Sanji pulava para a superfície, e Franky e Brook subiam pelos lados. Robin estava nas costas do cyborg, com diversos cortes abrindo suas roupas coloridas e ela tinha apenas um dos seus sapatos nos pés. O cabelo grudava no rosto pelo suor, a pele suja, com cortes e sangue. E isso fez as sobrancelhas do espadachim se apertarem. Assim que Franky ficou de pé, Zoro aproximou-se dele, parando ao seu lado para poder olhar a nakama. – Está bem?

- Sim... – Ela sussurrou, olhando-o com aqueles olhos azuis que diziam que a culpa não era dele. Por que ela sempre fazia isso?

Zoro olhou em volta e aproximou-se do buraco no chão que foi aberto pelo seu capitão; lá embaixo, havia uma sala de piso e paredes brancas, mas agora imundas por causa da sujeira. E algumas pessoas caídas.

Uma ânsia subiu à garganta do espadachim. Ele sabia que não estavam mortos. Sacou uma das katanas e pulou lá para baixo. – Zoro! – Luffy exclamou e saltou atrás dele, sendo seguido por Sanji. Nesse meio tempo, Zoro já havia arrancado a cabeça de dois daqueles homens que estavam mantendo Robin presa. E ele não sabia, agora, se os estava matando por isso ou apenas se era porque queria. Porque era um prazer quando aquele sangue das artérias espirrava em seu peito. E aquelas cabeças sem vida rolando até pararem, eventualmente com os olhos vidrados para cima.

Sentiu os braços de borracha de seu capitão se enrolarem em seu corpo e o apertarem com força. – Zoro, pare com isso! Vamos embora. – Ele usou um tom sério e os olhos escuros injetados do espadachim encararam Luffy. Sabia que ele achava aquilo errado. Foi-se um instante antes de respirar derrotado. Assentiu, e o garoto o atirou para cima usando seus braços.

Zoro caiu deitado e logo, Sanji e Luffy voltavam para lá. Chopper atendia Robin, que estava deitada no chão, cercada por Nami, Franky, Brook e Usopp. Luffy correu para ver sua nakama ferida.

O espadachim não quis levantar. Ficou deitado onde estava, com a katana na mão e olhando o céu azul tingido com poucas nuvens brancas. De repente, o sol foi tapado pela cabeça loira de Sanji. – O que está acontecendo com você?

- Você sabe muito bem, cook.

- Não é isso. – Sanji pegou um cigarro, pendurou nos lábios e riscou um fósforo para acendê-lo. – Você falou. Mas você não consegue parar de matar... Como não nos mata no processo?

- Se quiser te mato aqui mesmo. – Zoro fechou os olhos. Não estava falando sério, era apenas seu jeito de insultar Sanji. Sabia que se o atacasse, ia acabar gerando uma confusão e aquela sede de sangue, que havia se acalmado depois de matar aqueles dois homens lá embaixo, mas voltaria a qualquer momento, podia se manifestar enquanto ele estivesse brigando com o cozinheiro.

- Zoro... Você tem que engolir esse ímpeto. Essa vontade de matar... Eu sei que você tem sede de sangue naturalmente – brincou Sanji assoprando aquela fumaça clara para o alto. – Mas isso... Que você está fazendo, matando sem razão, não é normal.

- Eu matei aquelas pessoas porque elas estavam ferindo a Robin.

- Não seja idiota. Sabendo que eles estão derrotados você jamais iria lá para matá-los, assim, sem mais nem menos. Você foi porque sentiu vontade.

O espadachim abriu os olhos e encarou o rosto sério de Sanji. É... Ele tinha razão. Definitivamente tinha.

- Você sabe que não é apenas vingança. Você matou pessoas inocentes, Zoro. E essa não é a sua natureza.

- Você acha que eu gostaria de matá-los?

- Sanji, Zoro, vamos voltar pro Sunny! – Nami chamou e, imediatamente, o cozinheiro foi atendê-la para ajudar Franky a levar Robin para o navio. O espadachim pôs-se de pé, seguindo os demais.

Algum tempo depois, com o sol já se pondo, eles saltavam no navio e Chopper levava Robin para sua sala de atendimento, enquanto Sanji ia fazer algo para o jantar e o restante dos mugiwara se reunia na sala da cozinha. Exceto por Zoro, porque depois de tomar um banho ele havia subido ao ninho do corvo para treinar um pouco.

Na realidade, ele só queria ficar sozinho.

O bando começou então a conversar a respeito do que houve e de acordo com o que o espadachim contou para todos eles, chegaram à óbvia conclusão de que ele estava sofrendo os efeitos de alguma coisa estranha – uma _droga misteriosa_, de acordo com Luffy – e que ele não conseguia fazer aquela vontade de matar sumir. Uma boa discussão concluiu que eles não concordavam, principalmente Luffy, mas que a vida de Zoro era mais importante e que não sabiam o que podia acontecer a ele caso deixasse de seguir o que aquela vontade estranha o fazia desejar.

E todos concordavam que, mesmo tirando vidas inocentes, coisa que não era do feitio deles, abrir mão de Zoro estava _completamente fora de cogitação._

Poderiam esforçar-se para evitar mortes, mas não iriam fazê-lo sofrer ainda mais do que provavelmente já estava sofrendo.

- Eu acho que devíamos amarrar o Zoro e deixá-lo aqui, enquanto vamos atrás deles.

- Não seja tão drástico, Usopp. Não ouviu o que falamos agora? Além do mais, aposto que você nem vai atrás daquelas pessoas. – Nami apoiou-se na mesa e fez uma expressão cansada. – Por mais que ele esteja com esse instinto assassino, não podemos simplesmente prendê-lo. E se quando o Sanji-kun for dar comida para ele, Zoro matá-lo porque não matou outras pessoas?

- É, até porque, eu não vou dar comida na boca dele nem nada do tipo.

A ruiva lançou um olhar aborrecido para o cozinheiro. – Por mais que eu não queira que ele mate as pessoas – ela fez uma pausa. – Não quero que _nos_ mate... Aliás, melhor falando, não me importo de ele matar outros. Mas não quero que perca o controle e machuque um de nós. E o que pode acontecer ao corpo dele caso não mate?

- Além do mais, tem pessoas atrás de nós e sequer podemos sair da ilha por causa do Log Pose. – Franky passou a mão no queixo. – Quanto tempo que demora, mesmo?

- Uma semana. – Respondeu Nami.

- E Zoro foi infectado justo agora... Estamos só no primeiro dia e ele já matou umas vinte pessoas.

- Ele vai acabar com a ilha! – Usopp falou logo depois que Franky terminou, segurando as bochechas, apavorado. – Acho que devíamos seguir meu conselho e—

- Nem pensar. – Luffy interrompeu. – Temos que ir atrás de quem fez isso com ele e chutar o traseiro desse cara até ele fazer o Zoro voltar ao normal.

- Será que existe um antídoto? – Brook fez-se ouvir. – Quando eu era vivo, sabe, eu ouvi umas histórias sobre alguém que sofreu algo parecido. Mas essa pessoa morreu depois de lutar com alguém muito mais forte, seguindo seu desejo de matar.

Houve um instante de silêncio.

- Ainda bem que ele não pode me matar, eu já estou morto mesmo! Yohohoho!

Nami deu um cascudo na cabeça de Brook, fazendo-o calar-se após choramingar um pouco. – Não te bati por causa da piada. Mas sim, por insinuar que o Zoro pode morrer sem ser curado dessa coisa.

- Não quero ser pessimista, Nami-san, mas...

- Não. Nem continue.

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente, e acabaram por ficar assim por um bom tempo enquanto Sanji terminava de preparar o jantar. Por causa do calor, ele preparava pratos frios porque assim o pessoal sentia-se melhor; a única coisa da qual ele não podia fugir era da carne de Luffy, que tinha que ser sempre quentinha. Era difícil um clima pesado do tipo instalar-se entre os mugiwara, mas... Nessas condições, não dava para evitar.

- Acham que devemos parar de ir à ilha? – Perguntou Franky, após longos instantes.

- Não vai adiantar nada. Se ficarmos todos reunidos no navio, assim, o tempo todo, vamos ser um alvo muito mais fácil. – Respondeu Sanji enquanto tirava o café fresquinho que havia feito para Robin beber quando acordasse. – Melhor que a gente vá andar pela cidade em grupos, sempre equilibrados de preferência, para sobrevivermos à semana e darmos o fora daqui.

- Ele tem razão... – Usopp virou-se para seu capitão. – Luffy, o que acha?

- Ninguém vai nos matar. Mas não vamos fugir. – Disse um Luffy seguro de si, como sempre. – E não iremos ficar aqui, confinados no navio. Quanto mais cedo encontrarmos o cara, menos pessoas o Zoro vai ter que machucar. Eu quero achar quem fez isso com eles, e para isso não posso ficar aqui parado. Tenho que sair para procurá-lo.

- Luffy, como só o Zoro e a Robin sabem quem foi, vamos esperar o dia amanhecer. A Robin está ferida e o Zoro está com problemas agora, então só amanhã. – Nami afirmou numa voz autoritária. – Entendeu bem, não é?

- Err... Pode ser, mas só. – O garoto fez um bico, mas voltou com sua expressão séria em seguida. – Vou acabar com esse maldito que os feriu. E nós vamos sair daqui sãos e salvos.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio por um breve instante.

- Vou levar comida para o marimo, que com certeza não vai querer comer aqui e— Robin-chan! – Ele interrompeu-se quando a morena saiu pela porta da salinha de Chopper, acompanhada pela rena. Sanji adiantou-se na direção dela e pegou-lhe uma das mãos. – Como você está?

- Bem melhor, graças ao doctor-san. – Ela manteve seu olhar sereno para o cozinheiro. – Perdão pelo incômodo.

- Não é incômodo, Robin-chan, seu bem-estar vem primeiro.

- Não, quis dizer... Por ter sido capturada.

- Esquece isso, Robin! – Luffy fez um sinal com o osso que tinha na mão, depois de ter devorado a carne que o envolvia. – Não foi culpa sua, agora venha comer porque está uma delícia! Coma um pouco da minha carne porque vai te deixar forte e— ai! – Nami golpeou o alto da cabeça do capitão. A arqueóloga riu baixinho.

- Fiz café para você, Robin-chan. Vou te servir, só um minuto.

A morena agradeceu de forma muda e foi sentar-se na mesa junto com os outros. Alguns instantes e Sanji enchia uma caneca de café fumegante e forte para ela, isso depois de colocar um prato de comida diante da mulher. De qualquer forma sabia que só discutiriam o assunto do cara quando todos estivessem reunidos – incluindo o espadachim.

- Preciso verificar o que posso fazer pelo Zoro – disse Chopper. – Quem sabe haja algum tipo de antídoto...

Sanji então, teria que ir levar a comida a Zoro como havia dito que faria anteriormente. Encaminhou-se com Chopper até o ninho do corvo, com um prato de comida na mão e assim que subiu lá, viram o rapaz sentado no banco, esfregando o pescoço com uma toalha.

- Jantar, marimo.

Ele olhou para o cozinheiro e a rena e esticou a mão para pegar o prato. Começou a comer e Sanji permaneceu observando-os. Chopper aproximou-se do nakama para retirar uma amostra de sangue e ir verificar. – O que foi? – Perguntou o espadachim ao chef, de boca cheia. Por mais que ele descansasse, aqueles olhos não relaxavam. Continuavam injetados e caídos, atentos demais para uma circunstância como aquela. Era como se Zoro estivesse sem dormir há uma semana.

Sanji queria dizer a ele que estava preocupado, mas não ia engolir seu orgulho assim. Mas não era necessário falar que estava preocupado para Zoro saber que estava.

- Vou analisar isso e ver se é algum tipo de veneno, ok? Devo dar a resposta amanhã de manhã. – O doutor fez um sinal com a seringa cheia de sangue e olhou para Sanji. O loiro fez um sinal para que ele saísse e Chopper o fez; desceu as escadas para voltar à sua sala.

- O que você sente... Quando mata alguém? - Perguntou Sanji num tom de voz baixo, acendendo um cigarro em seguida. O espadachim ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo e ainda demorou uns instantes para responder. Havia tantas sensações que era até difícil descrever, mas...

- Euforia. – Resumiu assim, mudando o curso do olhar para o mar lá fora, através da janela. Sanji estreitou os olhos, perguntando a si mesmo se era realmente assim tão bom matar alguém, para ele. E resolveu vociferar a indagação.

- Não é apenas alívio?

- Alívio?

- Não sente alívio em matar esse desejo insano?

- Realizar qualquer desejo provoca euforia, cook. Mesmo aquela vontade de comer um pedaço de carne de peixe... Ou a de ver alguém cuspindo sangue e morrendo sufocado nele. É a mesma euforia interna.

- Não posso acreditar que seja a mesma euforia. Como... Beijar uma mulher pela qual você está fascinado?

Zoro estreitou os olhos de leve para o cozinheiro, aborrecido por esse mesmo papo de sempre. – Deve ser. Nunca me fascinei por mulher alguma.

- Hah! Não pode ser!

- Pode sim. – Ele disse com a voz baixa e então, sentiu uma pontada violenta em sua cabeça. Ainda queria entender o que diabos desencadeava aquela vontade repentina. Mas ela estava subindo e lhe dando um calor insuportável por dentro. E secando sua garganta. Ele apertou as têmporas, tapando o rosto. – Vá embora.

- Por quê?

- Quer que eu te mate?

- Está sentindo de novo?

Zoro não respondeu, porque devia ser óbvio o bastante para que uma confirmação fosse desnecessária. Sanji assoprou a fumaça perto do espadachim e ficou observando-o. Como se esperasse que ele o atacasse... Era um maldito idiota. – Suma daqui, cook.

Ele não obedeceu. Tragou o cigarro novamente e expirou a fumaça, imaginando se aquela sensação era a mesma que Zoro tinha quando matava alguém... Aliás, ele gostaria muito de entender tudo isso. – Quer que eu pegue alguém pra você matar?

- Você está querendo alimentar essa coisa?

- Prefiro isso a você atacar um de nós no meio da noite. Por que não vamos dar uma volta?

- Acha mesmo que eu mataria um de vocês? – Soou irritado.

Mas, só de pensar naquele convite, o espadachim sentia seu coração bater feito louco. Era como se pudesse sentir o cheiro de sangue... Sem nem estar perto dele. Zoro sabia que alguns de seus sentidos ficavam ainda mais aguçados quando estava naquele estado. Olfato, audição e o tato. Qualquer barulhinho era bastante para chamar-lhe a atenção. Chegava a um estado vampiresco, apenas pela diferença de que não sugava o sangue de suas vítimas.

Mas que gostava de vê-lo escorrer, ah...

- Direi aos outros que vamos dar uma volta para você tomar um ar...

- Vai encobrir meus crimes? – Zoro riu aborrecido. – Vai te tornar meu cúmplice.

- Não sei se percebeu, marimo – Sanji tragou o cigarro. – Mas todos nós já nos tornamos seus cúmplices.

O espadachim suspirou. Seu corpo estava implorando por isso e se Sanji estava disposto a ir junto... Levantou-se e se agachou para sair do ninho do corvo e foi seguido pelo cozinheiro. Eles ainda foram à cozinha para explicar que dariam uma volta porque Zoro queria tomar saquê, mas... Todo mundo sabia o que estava acontecendo. Claro que sabiam; oras, havia saquê dentro do navio, por que sair dele para beber? Nem adiantava dizer que ele queria algum tipo especial, Zoro não era exigente.

Mas nenhum deles falou qualquer coisa. Nami apenas gritou como de costume para que não arranjassem confusão e fossem discretos, mas... Foi apenas desencargo de consciência.

Que pelo menos eles não fossem capturados.

Saíram do Sunny e foram caminhar pela cidade portuária da ilha – dizia-se que havia outra cidade do outro lado. O que as separava era uma floresta de árvores afastadas e não muito grandes.

A cidade em si era bonita. Organizada, com comércio centralizado e pessoas civilizadas – na medida do possível, pelo menos. Quando chegaram naquela ilha, Robin explicou que ela era completamente isolada porque a Marinha não ia até lá, dizendo que não tinha tamanho o suficiente e era considerada apenas "vila". Mas era mentira; além da cidade ser relativamente grande, na realidade, havia um grupo de piratas dominando-a e por isso ela era tão "civilizada". Era apenas medo. Medo porque a Marinha não enfrentava aquelas pessoas, e era _paga_ para isso. E por esse motivo, brigar com elas era pedir para morrer.

Eles exigiam pagamento de impostos todo ano, puniam crimes e todo o resto como um governo comum, mas... Era uma espécie de ditadura ideológica. Ninguém podia falar que era algo ruim para a cidade. E no fim, não falavam porque a ilha era próspera, e os piratas que iam lá não arranjavam confusão com as pessoas que dominavam o local. Ficavam mais interessados na paz que encontravam já que a Marinha nunca ia lá.

E eram essas pessoas que estavam atrás do bando do Chapéu de Palha, os piratas de 700 milhões e cinquenta berries, recém-chegados na cidade. E diferente do normal, foram logo atacar um dos elos mais fortes: caçador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro.

Os dois mugiwara andavam lado a lado por ali, com os olhos atentos do cozinheiro guiando-os pela região. Zoro não conseguia concentrar-se no que fazia e bem, ele tinha que ser guiado de qualquer forma. Mas seus olhos começavam a ficar inquietos novamente, com mãos trêmulas e nervosas. Não acreditava que estava tremendo. Cerrou os punhos e respirou fundo. Sanji desviou seu olhar para ele.

- Que tipo você quer?

- Um tipo que talvez mereça morrer. – Resmungou.

O cozinheiro já tinha um cigarro aceso pendurado nos lábios e assoprou a fumaça para cima. – Hum, isso não parece difícil nessa cidade... Apesar de bonita e aparentemente pacífica, as pessoas parecem tão suspeitas...

Continuaram caminhando, caminhando... E logo, chegavam aos arredores da cidade, onde as casas eram construídas de forma mais afastada e havia menos iluminação. Era tudo muito quieto, mas... Zoro ouviu um barulho por ali. E com esse barulho, ele sentiu seu coração retumbar com ainda mais força no peito.

Começou a guiar-se através desse barulho e impediu Sanji de falar antes mesmo de ele tentar.

E quando chegavam perto da abertura semelhante a um beco que havia entre duas casas... Conseguiram enxergar um homem que se debruçava sobre uma moça acuada no "L" da parede. – OE, O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZEN—

Zoro pôs a mão no peito de Sanji para impedi-lo de avançar, sacou uma de suas katanas e avançou para cima do homem. E começou a cortá-lo.

A menina correu e agarrou-se ao pescoço do cozinheiro, chorando muito, escondendo o rosto no peito dele e agradecendo mil vezes.

Mas Sanji, diferente do normal onde estaria derretendo-se pelo fato de estar sendo abraçado daquela maneira... Não conseguia tirar os olhos do espadachim. Ele já havia matado aquele homem. O indivíduo estava caído no chão, com muito sangue empoçado em volta de seu corpo e sujo, mas Zoro não parava de golpeá-lo na vertical, ou de cortá-lo com a lâmina afiadíssima da katana.

Simplesmente parecia que ele queria arrancar _todo_ o sangue daquele homem. Sem piedade, sem pensar duas vezes... Com um impulso incontrolável.

Quando a menina tomou coragem para olhar, Zoro ainda mutilava o agressor dela. E ela começou a chorar ainda mais, apavorada. O cozinheiro a impediu de olhar. – ZORO, PARE COM ISSO! ELE JÁ MORREU!

O espadachim enfiou a katana na testa daquela pessoa e perfurou-lhe o crânio até fincar no chão. Apoiou-se na arma e começou a ofegar tanto... Sentia um pingo de suor escorrer por sua testa, ouvindo sua respiração ruidosa. A _euforia_ já o havia dominado e só quando ouviu a voz de Sanji é que conseguiu parar o que estava fazendo.

Escutou a menina correr aos prantos e o cozinheiro aproximou-se de seu nakama, puxando-o para longe do homem. Seus olhos mal acreditavam na quantidade de sangue que escorria e naquela katana partindo o crânio do sujeito ao meio, deformando-lhe o rosto de sobrancelhas grossas. E então é que Sanji imaginou o quanto Zoro talvez ficasse agoniado quando aquela _coisa_ lhe dominava.

Olhou para o espadachim, espiando-o por cima do ombro. Ele tapava o rosto com as duas mãos e respirava tão forte que seus ombros iam para cima e para baixo. Sanji voltou sua atenção para o corpo morto aos seus pés e puxou a katana, liberando-o. Ergueu a arma na altura dos olhos, e em seguida, passou para o dono. Quando percebeu, Zoro pegou-a e colocou na bainha sem demorar demais.

- Cook, eu—

- Zoro. – Sanji procurou um cigarro, mas sua carteira já estava vazia. Suspirou e virou-se de frente para o espadachim, olhando-o seriamente. – Tudo bem. Só que você vai ter que se limpar. Se chegarmos ao Sunny e você estiver desse jeito... A Nami-san vai nos matar. – Virou o rosto por apenas um instante para olhar a vítima e, depois, voltou a encarar seu nakama. – Deus... O que diabos está acontecendo com você?

O espadachim ignorou a pergunta e virou as costas para o corpo daquela pessoa que havia matado. – Vamos deixá-lo aqui. Já estão nos procurando, mesmo... – Ele começou a andar para sair de onde estava, passando a mão pela testa. – Cook... Eu não vou trocar de roupa ou me limpar.

- E por que não, idiota? Vai andar na rua desse jeito? Já não basta o que fez, só vai piorar, não vamos poder entrar em estabelecimento algum assim... As pessoas já estão com medo. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Ninguém viu você, mas vão saber quem foi desse jeito.

- E a menina que eu acabei de _salvar?_

Sanji estreitou os olhos.

- Ela não nos viu, está escuro demais. E de qualquer forma, você falou exatamente o certo... Você a salvou. Ela jamais te denunciaria, a não ser que mate a família dela.

Zoro não continuou a conversa. Tirou a camiseta, esfregou o rosto e os braços para livrar-se do sangue ainda úmido e enrolou a peça o mais apertado possível, mantendo-a em sua mão. Respirou fundo. Sanji sacudiu a cabeça e eles começaram a andar novamente pela cidade, para voltarem ao Sunny. Em completo silêncio. Nenhum deles queria falar... Até porque, o espadachim já pensava em coisas o bastante para ter que falar qualquer coisa naquele momento.

- Não vou esconder dos meus nakamas o que eu fiz como se eles não soubessem. Eles não são idiotas...

- Mas você está agindo como um!

Zoro virou-se irritado para olhar o cozinheiro, e eles se encararam por um longo momento. O espadachim bafejou e continuou seu caminho, completamente aleatório, tendo que ser recolocado no eixo correto por Sanji. Contrariado, mas foi.

E eles voltaram para o Sunny.

Quando chegaram ao navio, Zoro foi tomar um banho de novo e ofereceu-se para ficar de vigília pela noite. Apesar de contrariados, os mugiwara obedeceram a seu capitão que garantiu que o espadachim não traria problemas. Assim, Luffy e os outros foram deitar-se e Zoro ficou acomodado na grama do convés, com uma garrafa de saquê na mão.

Só queria fechar os olhos e dormir fácil e em paz como sempre... Evitar que aquela ânsia subisse ao seu peito de novo. Ou correr o risco de ferir um de seus companheiros...

Merda.

Se queriam capturá-los pelo dinheiro, por que tinham que fazer isso com ele?

Mas é claro... Era para quebrar um dos elos fortes. E abalar o bando; tornar todos muito mais fáceis de capturar. Por sorte, Zoro não era do tipo que correria do navio, acreditando que era tudo sua culpa, e por isso ele não devia ficar perto dos outros.

Não... Nesse momento ele tinha era que ter ainda mais força para poder ficar perto de seus nakamas e não cometer nenhuma besteira. E precisaria de muita força para isso.

No fim, subiu para o ninho do corvo pegar um de seus pesos e desceu novamente para treinar no convés mesmo. Sabia que não era a força física que devia ficar mais forte, mas, ele sempre treinava sua mente e espírito quando se esforçava dessa forma. Conseguia se concentrar naquilo, e em nada mais.

E precisava muito focar-se em apenas alguma coisa para passar a noite sem problemas...


	2. Sem controle

**Sem controle**

O sol surgia no horizonte naquela manhã e Zoro sentiu como se tivesse sido o primeiro a vê-lo aparecer.

Tinha uma de suas katanas na mão. Estava sentado na grama, com as costas apoiadas no balanço. Ergueu a arma na altura dos olhos e observou-a refletindo na luz clara da alvorada. Era a primeira vez que ele via o sol surgir enquanto estava de vigília porque normalmente estava dormindo a esse horário. E aquele clima lhe passava uma sensação agradável.

Mesmo assim, não havia pregado o olho um minuto sequer. Suou frio durante horas a fio enquanto olhava as nuvens se moverem _muito_ devagar com o ventinho fresco e fraco da madrugada. Estava exausto, mas ainda queria matar. E queria muito.

Ouviu a porta do quarto masculino bater e virou-se para olhar quem vinha lá. Sanji o olhou com sua expressão de sempre. O cozinheiro sempre acordava mais cedo para preparar o café da manhã, e naquele dia em especial, tinha que fazer um desjejum muito mais reforçado porque eles tinham muito que fazer. E teriam que reunir-se para que Zoro e Robin contassem a respeito do homem.

Sanji percebeu que havia umas olheiras arroxeadas em volta dos olhos pequenos do nakama e estreitou seu próprio enquanto olhava para ele. – Quer cortar a carne pro Luffy pra me ajudar? Quem sabe te faça sentir melhor. – Disse o cozinheiro enquanto acendia seu primeiro cigarro do dia. Zoro revirou os olhos.

- Algo me diz que você está se divertindo com isso.

- Não estou me divertindo... Muito pelo contrário. Só estou querendo ajudar.

- Não é o que parece. – O espadachim se levantou e guardou a katana na bainha. Sentiu uma vertigem e pensou se era por ter levantado-se muito rápido, mas... Francamente, com aquela saúde de ferro, até parece que algo do tipo o influenciaria assim. Nunca. Ele sabia muito bem o que era aquilo... Olhou para Sanji e respirou fundo. – Acho que você tem algum prazer sádico com isso tudo.

- Não seja idiota, marimo. Eu te odeio, mas não é pra tanto. – Começou a dirigir-se para a cozinha, mas acabou tendo seu pulso segurado antes de chegar ao terceiro degrau. Virou o rosto e viu a cabeça verde de seu nakama encarando o chão. – Zoro?

- Cook...

- O quê? Me solte, preciso ir fazer o café.

- Eu preciso sair...

- Então vá. E vê se não se perde na volta. – Sanji puxou o braço para longe do espadachim e pôs-se a subir novamente. Zoro correu para alcançá-lo e parou na frente dele, um degrau acima. O cozinheiro tragou longamente e assoprou a fumaça no alto da cabeça do outro. Quando Zoro ergueu a cabeça e o encarou, Sanji só confirmou o que estava pensando. Era só o segundo dia e estava começando a ficar sério demais. – Você precisa matar, não é? – O outro não respondeu; nem precisava, certamente. O loiro suspirou e balançou de leve a cabeça. – Não posso ir com você. Eu tenho que fazer o café da manhã.

O espadachim revirou os olhos, deu um passo para o lado e saltou do Sunny para o cais. Sanji debruçou-se no navio e olhou o nakama andar com o corpo todo rijo enquanto ia para a cidade. Sacudiu de leve a cabeça e foi para a cozinha porque... Francamente, não podia fazer coisa alguma.

Quando foi para a dispensa pegar ingredientes e voltou à cozinha, pensou que o que fez foi um erro porque era 110% de chance de Zoro perder-se na hora de voltar para o navio. Mas também, não podia dar uma de babá enquanto o cara ficava matando geral por aí... Suspirou, pensando em adiar o café e ir atrás do nakama, mas uma certa ruiva entrou na cozinha acompanhada de uma certa morena.

- Nami-san, Robin-chan, bom dia! – Cumprimentou um Sanji sorridente, dedilhando o ar num aceno feliz. Robin apenas moveu a cabeça e Nami cumprimentou-o da mesma forma que o loiro havia feito. – O que querem para o café da manhã?

- Um café para mim está bom, cook-san.

- Eu quero aquele bolo de creme que você sempre faz, Sanji-kun.

- Saindo. – Ele fez um gesto polido e delicado e pôs-se a concentrar no desjejum das meninas antes de fazer o peixe, arroz e miso para os outros membros do bando; sem falar na carne de Luffy. E um doce qualquer que sempre fazia de sobremesa.

- Cook-san, o kenshi-san não ficou de vigília essa noite?

- Sim.

- E onde ele está? – Robin fechou o livro que tinha nas mãos e olhou para o cozinheiro. Ela tinha um curativo na sobrancelha e uma pequena marca perto dos lábios, o que deixava Sanji completamente revoltado. Como eram capazes de ferir uma criatura tão linda como ela?

- Hum? Ah, ele saiu... Precisava, sabe...

- E você deixou ele ir _SOZINHO?_ – Nami se ergueu do banco, olhando para Sanji como se ele fosse um completo idiota. O cozinheiro fez uma expressão esquisita e respirou fundo.

- Eu não podia ir com ele, Nami-san, eu—

- Esqueça o café, e se ele for capturado? E se ele for morto? Pelo amor de Deus, Sanji-kun!

- Oe, oe, o que está acontecendo? – Franky entrou na cozinha. – Do que estão falando?

- O Zoro saiu do navio e o Sanji-kun não foi atrás dele! Meu Deus, temos que—

- Espere... Deixa que eu vou achá-lo. – O cyborg fez um sinal com a mão e Nami voltou a sentar-se onde estava. – Eu volto logo, ele não deve ter ido muito longe. Se bem que... Conhecendo o Zoro, provavelmente ele está perdido na floresta. Talvez o Chopper possa me ajudar?

- É uma boa, vá acordá-lo e vão vocês procurar o marimo estúpido.

Franky fez um novo sinal e foi atrás da rena para irem à cidade. Assim que estava tudo certo, ambos os mugiwara saltaram do Sunny e foram caminhar pela região. Chopper ficou em sua forma realista de rena e foi cheirando o ar atrás do aroma característico de Zoro. Bem, ele conhecia o cheiro de todos eles, então não era difícil.

- E então, no que resultou sua análise?

- Parece ser algum tipo de vírus... E é difícil curar um vírus, sabe? – Explicou Chopper. – Há tratamentos para amenizá-los e mesmo assim, demora muito tempo para estudar isso... Não posso fazer nada que não seja a longo prazo. – Suspirou. – Sendo assim, apenas Zoro e seu sistema poderão combater o vírus.

Franky não sabia o que dizer.

- Onde você acha que o Zoro pode ter ido?

- Francamente, é uma incógnita – disse a voz aguda de Chopper. – Quer dizer, depois que ele começa a andar sozinho é difícil encontrá-lo assim. Pode estar em qualquer lugar...

O cyborg não respondeu, e o outro não continuou conversando. Apenas permaneceram numa caminhada aleatória, andando por aí tal como Zoro certamente faria. Olhando em volta para procurar um punhado de cabelos verdes, ou talvez algum corpo morto perdido por aí desse algumas pistas... E foi exatamente isso que encontraram quando estavam na entrada da floresta que se dirigia à outra cidade.

E havia um rastro de sangue adentrando as árvores.

- Acho que ele foi por aqui.

- Hum... Devíamos segui-lo?

- Acho melhor chamar mais gente pra ajudar. Você poderia ir indo enquanto eu corro pra chamar companhia, mas vá sempre em linha reta, certo? – Franky explicou, fazendo um gesto curto com as mãos e os antebraços ridiculamente grandes. – Eu volto rapidinho!

- M-mas, F-franky... E se eu encontrar o Zoro e ele não estiver em linha reta?

- Então tá, vamos juntos e eu—

- Não. – Disse a rena de repente. – Eu vou sozinho, não se preocupe. Não vai ser difícil me achar, eu farei umas marcas nas árvores pelo caminho, ok?

- Certo. Volto logo! – O cyborg pôs-se a correr pela rua e Chopper observou até que desapareceu numa esquina, rumando para o Thousand Sunny. A rena começou a caminhar pela floresta, olhando em volta. Estava um pouco inseguro, isso era bem óbvio, mas ainda assim precisava continuar seu caminho. Marcou algumas árvores com seus chifres enquanto caminhava, seguindo o cheiro do sangue daquele corpo morto que encontraram, e de Zoro, cujo caminho coincidia obviamente.

Estava tenso demais, mas Chopper ainda acreditava que precisava dar o melhor de si. E fugir não seria, nem de longe, dar o melhor de si mesmo. Ele não era tão inútil desse jeito, nunca.

O problema é que o cheiro de Zoro parecia afastar-se cada vez mais. E tomava um caminho completamente esquisito, fazendo a rena andar quase em círculos pela floresta visto que passava por árvores que já havia encontrado antes e então, estava perdendo muito tempo. Mas ele sabia que era bem provável que seu nakama estivesse muito mais perdido que ele, portanto, eventualmente o encontraria. Começou a ir mais rápido porque Zoro parecia se movimentar com mais rapidez, e...

E só então que percebeu que havia parado de marcar as árvores e assim, nem ele mesmo conseguiria voltar para fora da floresta... Ok, talvez usando seu olfato, mas como fazer seus nakamas não se perderem no meio daquelas árvores?

Começou então a tentar voltar para onde estava, procurando manter o mesmo caminho, e quando estava a alguns passos dali, ouviu um ruído esquisito atrás de um monte de mato e um cheiro estranho tomou conta do ar; a rena não conhecia aquele aroma. Olhou em volta e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar... Quem poderia ser?

Houve um tiro e Chopper só conseguiu desviar porque voltou ao seu tamanho pequenino. – Ugh, essa foi por pouco... – Suou frio. Olhou em volta e dois homens e uma mulher apareciam por trás daquele mato. – Q-quem...?

- Ah, o bichinho de estimação? – Disse a mulher.

Chopper ficou bem ofendido com isso.

- Tudo bem, vai atrair os outros. Peguem ele!

O homem do meio ordenou e parecia ser o líder deles, pelo menos entre aqueles três em específico. Chopper desviou quando foi atacado e imediatamente mordeu uma de suas Rumble Balls para lutar... Tinha que lutar, não ia fugir. Mesmo que seu corpo estivesse tremendo de medo feito louco. Não podia fugir e deixar seus nakamas na mão, de forma alguma.

E começou a lutar. A mulher tinha em mãos uma arma de fogo gigantesca e o homem que o atacara tinha duas facas. Não pareciam ser muito fortes, se comparado com o trio destruidor do bando dos mugiwara, mas Chopper não era nem de longe tão forte quanto Zoro, Sanji e Luffy.

Lutou o quanto conseguiu, é claro. E conseguiu derrubar aquele homem e suas facas usando o Horn Point, depois de encontrar a fraqueza dele que era o torso – aparentemente tinha algumas fraturas antigas nas costelas. Acertou-o em cheio ali com os chifres, perfurando a barriga e evitando os órgãos vitais. Chopper não queria matá-los, apenas derrotá-los, como sempre faziam.

Mas a mulher era tão rápida e aquela arma era tão poderosa... Esquivava-se com mais facilidade dele por ter baixa estatura e ser estranhamente magra. Chopper procurou pela fraqueza dela e era nos joelhos. Tentou a acertar, mas não conseguiu atingir aquele lugar específico. Já estava machucado de cortes de faca e cansado. Acabou sendo atingido numa explosão que ergueu boa quantidade de terra e fumaça e foi capturado pela mulher.

Não muito longe dali, Franky, Usopp e Robin se encaminhavam pela floresta. E ouviram o barulho que ergueu um cogumelo de fumaça relativamente pequeno, mas suficiente para ser digno de um bom susto. Robin começou a correr na frente e os outros a seguiram obedientemente. Quando chegaram ao local que havia explodido, só encontraram árvores caídas, um pequeno rombo no chão e marcas de sangue.

- Merda, eu não devia ter deixado o Chopper sozinho!

- Doctor-san...

- E AGORA, O QUE VAMOS FAZER? – Gritou Usopp.

- Acalmem-se. Temos que encontrar o kenshi-san.

- Robin, Franky, Usopp, oe! – Zoro apareceu do outro lado da clareira formada por causa da pequena explosão. Ele aproximou-se dos nakamas e parou perto deles, passando a costa da mão na testa. – O que aconteceu aqui?

- Aparentemente alguém pegou o Chopper. – Explicou Franky para o espadachim, colocando a mão no alto da cabeça.

- Não, não... Eu...

- Você o quê, Zoro? – Usopp virou-se para o rapaz e franziu de leve as sobrancelhas.

Sem dizer absolutamente nada, o espadachim começou a correr através das árvores para ir atrás de seu nakama. – Kenshi-san! – Robin correu atrás do rapaz.

- Oe, Robin! Zoro! – Usopp gritou, mas não foi o bastante para pará-los. Franky olhou confuso para os dois e para o garoto que ainda permanecia ao seu lado. O atirador retribuiu o olhar e respirou fundo, parecendo nervoso demais. – O que fazemos agora?

- Temos que chamar o mugiwara e o resto do pessoal...

A poucos metros dali, Robin corria atrás de Zoro.

- Kenshi-san, espere! – Ela gritou mais uma vez antes de desistir e mover a mão em movimentos delicados. – Duo fleur! – Exclamou, e duas mãos surgiram na terra e agarraram os tornozelos do espadachim, fazendo-o cair com o peito no chão. Ele apoiou a testa ali. A arqueóloga foi até o nakama e ficou de pé ao lado da cabeça dele. – O que pretende fazer?

- Salvá-lo como fizemos com você.

- Dessa vez não vai ser tão fácil. Duvido que eles o levem para o mesmo lugar que me levaram... Afinal, já sabemos onde é.

- NÃO POSSO DEIXÁ-LO LÁ, ROBIN!

A mulher projetou a cabeça alguns centímetros para trás. Ah... Robin não sabia o que pensar porque começava a ficar complicado entender o que se passava na cabeça do espadachim. Já era difícil naturalmente, mas naquelas circunstâncias parecia quase impossível.

- Estou cansado dessa merda, eu vou pegar e matar quem está fazendo isso!

- Kenshi-san! – Robin exclamou, calando-o.

Zoro respirou pesado, olhando a nakama que mantinha aqueles olhos azuis diretamente em seu rosto. Droga, era de dar nos nervos. Como ela podia ser tão compreensiva assim? E ter aquela voz paciente?

- Vamos voltar ao Sunny, chamar os demais e irmos juntos. – Ela disse com um tom de voz calmo e liberou os tornozelos do espadachim, fazendo aquelas mãos desaparecerem em pétalas rosadas. Zoro levantou-se e passou a mão no peito para livrar-se da terra, embora tivesse uma mancha de sangue em sua camiseta que acabasse fazendo limpar-se da sujeira algo completamente inútil. – Temos que falar a eles a aparência de quem foi que nos capturou, ainda. E com certeza vai ser mais difícil encontrar o doctor-san agora. Vamos ter que esperar um deles aparecer...

Quando o rapaz ia responder, sentiu aquela dor piorar— aquela maldita pontada na cabeça, parecia que estava sendo perfurado pelos olhos. Trincou os dentes e curvou um pouco as costas, e de repente, sentiu uma das mãos leves de Robin tocarem-lhe uma das clavículas. Segurou o rosto e apertou-o um pouco para ver se engolia aquele ímpeto.

- Você quer matar alguém, kenshi-san?

Ele não respondeu, mas Robin sabia que ele queria. Era óbvio, pelo amor de Deus. A arqueóloga começou a caminhar e Zoro a seguiu e andaram até que chegaram próximos à periferia da cidade. Havia algumas crianças brincando e a morena estreitou os olhos; não podia dar uma criança para ele matar, assim, simplesmente...

- De todas as pessoas, Robin... Eu não imaginei que você concordaria em me ajudar a matar alguém. Você e o Luffy eram os que eu tinha certeza que não iam simplesmente...

- Não é como se eu concordasse. – Ela disse num tom de voz enigmático enquanto seus olhos procuravam alguém. – Não concordo, na verdade. – Completou, e parou por aí. Logo, um homem passava perto de onde estavam. A arqueóloga pensou se ele seria um homem de família, um pai, avô, marido... Mas, ela tinha sua própria família para defender. E parte dela estava ali, ao seu lado. E para continuar em frente ele tinha que tirar a vida dos outros.

A morena pensava se o que quer que o feria poderia causar algum revertério no espadachim caso ele não seguisse seus ímpetos. Se dominaria seu corpo. Se o deixaria descontrolado, a ponto de não saber o que estava fazendo, e simplesmente matar quem quer que estivesse na sua frente. Porque mesmo querendo matar, ele sabia o que estava fazendo... Porque o desejo era recente. Mas e se, a algum momento, ele não pudesse se controlar?

E Robin não queria que o bando do Chapéu de Palha se desfizesse como aconteceu com todos os bandos nos quais ela entrou... Só que estava começando a acontecer.

Zoro franziu as sobrancelhas. Não sabia o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, porque seu cérebro não conseguiu processar a informação nas entrelinhas, mas achava que devia ser importante.

- Trinta fleur. – Resmungou e moveu as mãos, prendendo o homem e começando a arrastá-lo para perto dos dois. O sujeito até tentou se manifestar, mas tinha a boca tapada por uma das mãos de Robin. E assim, ele caiu diante Zoro e o espadachim não demorou nem um segundo para sacar a katana e perfurar-lhe o coração.

A morena franziu a sobrancelha, olhando o corpo morto cujo sangue vertia do golpe para então, usar suas mãos para atirá-lo dentro da floresta.

Zoro pensou em agradecê-la, mas não era de seu feitio. Apenas olhou para a nakama com uma expressão de gratidão e Robin deu um pequeno sorriso desconcertado. Voltaram a andar em silêncio, e o espadachim foi seguindo a mulher para o Sunny novamente. Zoro mexeu a cabeça de forma negativa, pensando que era meio idiota por ela pegar alguém para ele matar. Não que ele precisasse disso, mas... Ela fez mesmo assim.

Foi então que ele percebeu que seus nakamas estavam valorizando sua vida acima das outras. E por isso, teria que fazer o possível para evitar mortes desnecessárias.

Quando caminhavam pela cidade, Franky e Usopp estavam dirigindo-se ao cais e eles correram para alcançá-los. – Usopp, Franky! – Chamou o espadachim, parando os dois nakamas e eles viraram-se para olhar os dois. Pararam no meio do caminho e os quatro se reuniram no cais.

- O que houve?

- Nada... Vamos falar com os outros. – Robin tomou a dianteira e os outros a seguiram. Instantes depois, entravam na cozinha e os demais já haviam tomado café da manhã; Sanji digitou a senha da geladeira e pegou porções individuais separadas para servir aos nakamas recém-chegados, e nem percebeu que...

- Oe, cadê o Chopper? – Nami esticou-se para olhar e Brook fez o mesmo. Luffy virou a cabeça para trás a fim de olhá-los, também.

- Ele... – Usopp suspirou. – Foi capturado.

- QUÊÊÊ? – O capitão saltou e parou diante dos quatro que estavam perto da porta. – Como assim? Onde ele está, onde?

- Não sabemos, Luffy. – Zoro falou seriamente. – Mas vamos encontrá-lo e—

Luffy até tentou sair correndo pelo navio, mas Nami gritou e Robin o segurou usando as mãos que brotaram na grama do convés; o jogaram de volta para a cozinha, fazendo-o cair com o traseiro no chão. – Acalme-se, Luffy, nós ainda temos que ouvi-los! Vamos lá, sentem-se, Robin, Zoro. – Nami fez um sinal e os dois aproximaram-se junto com os demais. Sentaram-se e Sanji colocou um prato de comida na frente de Franky e um na frente de Zoro, visto que os outros dois já haviam tomado o café. Mesmo assim, ele pôs um pequeno bolinho de amora na frente da morena, com uma xícara de café quentinho.

- Obrigada, cook-san. – Sorriu ela; pegou a peça de louça pela alça e bebeu um gole. Zoro sentou-se ao lado da morena, mas não sentiu vontade de falar... E depois de segundos de silêncio, Robin achou melhor falar ela mesma. – Bem... Antes, o doctor-san disse algo sobre o que acontece com o kenshi-san?

- Ele me disse que não pode fazer nada porque é um vírus. Só Zoro poderá combater com seu próprio sistema.

Houve um momento de silêncio onde Zoro franziu as sobrancelhas, criando uma ruga bastante saliente em sua testa. Os trejeitos de seu rosto indicavam que ele pressentia que teria que estar três vezes mais forte para poder combater algo do tipo sozinho.

- Hum... Ok. Acho que descrevê-lo é o melhor por enquanto. – Fez uma pausa. – Ele tinha cabelos cinza-escuros tapando as orelhas, olhos pequenos e com os cantos meio altos... O nariz bem saliente na ponte com narinas largas, e uma covinha no queixo... Mas tinha algo nele, que era a coisa mais característica. – Ela tirou o chapéu da cabeça e apontou a sobrancelha. – Tinha um piercing na sobrancelha e ela era bem mais escura que o cabelo. E dentes da frente maiores, como um coelho, ou um rato se preferirem.

- Então é desse nezumi que eu tenho que chutar o traseiro, não é? – Luffy estralou os dedos e os outros olharam para ele. – Afinal foi ele que te machucou e certamente é esse cara que mandou pegarem o Chopper! Ou sei lá, foi ele mesmo que fez isso!

- Sim, mas, como vamos achar esse cara? – Brook moveu a cabeça para olhar a todos e Nami fez um biquinho, pensativa.

- Acho que alguém na cidade vai saber nos dizer... – Robin fez um trejeito com os lábios.

- Eu vou. – Sanji fez-se ouvir. – Sabem que, modéstia à parte, eu sou bom nisso.

- Yoshi, esforce-se, Sanji! – Usopp fez um punho cerrado no ar. A arqueóloga deu uma risadinha e Nami franziu o cenho.

- Quem mais vai junto? – Ela indagou. – Eu também vou.

Zoro, Luffy e Brook também ficaram responsáveis por ir à cidade a fim de encontrar informações sobre o tal homem.

Depois de Zoro terminar de comer, eles saíram do Sunny. Luffy tinha sua mochila com bentou nas costas e fora ele, somente Sanji levava uma mochila também. Separaram-se nos seguintes grupos: Zoro, Sanji e Brook. Do outro lado, Luffy e Nami.

Esses últimos dois caminhavam pela cidade e o capitão parecia interessado em ir comer num restaurante que servia churrasco de carne de baleia, isso claro depois de resolverem os problemas que tinham. – Luffy, não temos tempo pra pensar nisso, temos que encontrar alguém para— ei... Acho que essa é uma boa ideia. Vamos entrar!

- Quê?

- Você faz um pedido e o garçom será legal conosco. Então podemos pedir informações!

- Hum... Ok – Luffy entrou no restaurante, Nami respirou fundo e seguiu seu capitão. Quando entrou no estabelecimento, ele já estava sentado numa mesa e fazia seu pedido gigantesco para o garçom, que o olhava meio assustado. A ruiva acomodou-se de frente para o garoto e o garçom perguntou o que ela gostaria. Pediu uma xícara de chá branco.

- Tudo bem que você vai comer como sempre, mas não entendo como você sente fome depois de ter comido um monte no Sunny!

- Mas eu sinto fome, oras! – Ele a olhou como se fosse óbvio.

A ruiva suspirou. Pelo menos daqui a pouco teria a oportunidade de falar com o garçom sobre o tal cara-de-rato, ou quem sabe com alguém mais relativamente influente, como o chef do restaurante, quem sabe?

A uns bons metros dali, Brook, Sanji e Zoro reuniam-se numa praça que possuía uma fonte em seu centro e vários banquinhos por perto. O cozinheiro fumava seu cigarro tranquilamente enquanto observava as pessoas passarem. Brook fazia o mesmo – embora sem o cigarro – e Zoro segurava a cabeça entre as mãos, olhando para os próprios pés.

- Oe Zoro, se você ficar assim não vai achar alguém com quem possamos falar.

- Só vim porque o Luffy insistiu.

Sanji curvou um pouco as costas e ficou com a cabeça na altura da do espadachim. Aproximou o rosto do ouvido dele. – Você quer, não quer?

- O quê? – Perguntou um Zoro visivelmente ofendido, meio assustado até.

- Matar, idiota. Tava pensando no quê?

- Você é estranho, cook. Você e suas sobrancelhas.

- Ora, seu—

- Oe. – Brook os interrompeu. – Olha aquele cara. – Ele fez um sinal com o dedo ossudo (literalmente), indicando o homem que andava com as mãos nos bolsos e com olhos de quem verificava o que acontecia pela cidade. Era simplesmente... _Suspeito_.

Sanji levantou-se do banco e foi acompanhado pelo esqueleto até começarem a andar atrás do homem. Zoro os observou por um tempo antes de levantar e ir atrás, mas alguns passos atrasado. Andaram alguns metros até que o homem parou na frente de uma loja, olhou a vitrine e virou-se para olhar o cozinheiro dos mugiwara, que olhava a mesma vitrine que ele.

O homem de sobrancelhas grossas e quase unidas no alto do nariz encarou Sanji. Nada disse. Apenas voltou a caminhar na mesma direção que tomou antes. Andou bastante até que virou numa esquina e aproximou-se daquela floresta; maldita floresta. Os três pararam na esquina e olharam pela curva da casa que se localizava ali. O homem parou de andar, mantendo-se de costas.

Sanji fez um sinal e eles entraram na rua estreita, caminhando um pouco até pararem num determinado lugar e ficaram observando o indivíduo. Logo ele virou, sacou uma pistola e apontou para eles.

- O que querem comigo?

- Queremos saber algumas coisas. – Sanji atirou o cigarro aceso no chão. – Não vamos machucá-lo...

- Não vão _mesmo_, porque eu não vou deixar.

- Veja bem, só queremos saber se—

Zoro avançou na direção do homem e, com um golpe da katana, derrubou-o ao chão.

- ZORO, QUE MERDA! – Sanji e Brook avançaram rapidamente e quando notaram, o espadachim havia usado o lado cego de sua arma. O cozinheiro respirou aliviado e Brook encaminhou-se para pegar a pistola do homem que havia ido ao chão por causa do movimento rápido do outro rapaz.

- Brook, cook...

- Ehm, meu caro senhor, por acaso poderia responder uma pergunta? – Brook curvou-se um pouco e só então o homem pareceu perceber que estava diante de uma caveira falante que andava. Ele olhou assustado e assentiu rapidamente. – Conhece um homem que tem dentes de rato e cabelos acinzentados? Com piercing na sobrancelha?

- Quê? Vocês não sabem quem é o Zanell-sama?

No restaurante onde Luffy e Nami encontravam-se, o capitão já havia comido quilos e quilos de carne de baleia e agora, estava bem satisfeito. O garçom aproximou-se deles para retirar os pratos. – Mais alguma coisa para vocês?

- Não, obrigada... Aliás! Sim, tenho uma dúvida!

- O que há?

- Sabe, eu vi um homem esquisito na rua, ele tem esses dentes de rato e—

- Sshhh, não fale assim de Zanell-sama.

- Quem?

- Zanell-sama. Ele é o homem que comanda a cidade e os piratas de Zanell. É extremamente respeitado na cidade porque a fez prosperar, mas muito violento com quem fala mal dele. E vemos pessoas observando-nos o tempo todo sobre isso...

- Ahh – a ruiva riu nervosamente. – Sei...

- E onde eu encontro esse nezumi?

- Luffy! – Nami chamou a atenção do capitão, que estava bem sério.

- Eu não sei bem, mas ele mora do outro lado da ilha, na cidade. – Explicou o garçom. – Mas, por que querem saber?

- Err, nada não, muito obrigado. – A ruiva levantou-se e apoiou as mãos na mesa.

- Yoshii, vamos atrás dele e—

- Pague e vamos embora, Luffy!

- EEHHH? POR QUE EU?

- Eu só tomei um chá!

- Ahhh, Namii - choramingou, mas a navegadora o ignorou completamente, tomando seu rumo para fora do restaurante; é... Ele não teria como fugir simplesmente, ia ter que pagar. Fazer o quê?

Voltando àquela rua estreita, Zoro mantinha-se agachado sobre o corpo do homem que havia acabado de derrubar e mantinha os olhos fechados. Via o sangue que escorria da parte de trás da cabeça do sujeito, que se cortou quando caiu no chão. E aquilo era desesperador.

A voz do homem saía um pouco abafada porque o espadachim apertava-lhe a garganta com a katana. – Ele é temido por aqui e por isso todos o respeitam...

- Por isso que quando ele derrubou a Robin e eu fui atacado, ninguém fez nada. – Concluiu Zoro.

- E sabe como encontrá-lo?

- Ele mora na cidade do outro lado da ilha... – Tossiu.

- Hum, já reduz o local onde podemos encontrá-lo. – Esse foi Sanji.

- Que tipo de poderes ele tem? – Perguntou Brook, cruzando os braços.

- Ele comeu uma Akuma no Mi... Francamente? – O homem esticou um pouquinho o pescoço para olhar em volta e, constatando que não havia ninguém por ali fora eles, voltou a falar, largando a cabeça para trás. – O poder é meio esquisito. Ele é rápido e esperto como um rato, parece um sabonete... Cria garras, os dentes crescem e ele é muito, mas muito forte. Sem falar que ele parece ter um sensor de movimento. Não dá pra se mexer perto dele sem ele sentir sua presença. E enxerga muito bem no escuro.

- Parece com uma ratazana de esgoto. – Desdenhou Sanji.

- Pode ser, mas há uma recompensa de 90 milhões pela cabeça dele.

- Nosso senchou vale muito mais do que isso. – Brook falou e ouviu-se uma risada nasal vinda de Zoro que, num movimento rápido, virou a katana e cortou a garganta do indivíduo.

O sangue espirrou em Sanji e Brook, que moveram suas cabeças imediatamente para evitarem ser atingidos nos olhos ou bocas. Não que fosse um problema real para o esqueleto, visto que... Estava morto.

Yohohoho!

O cozinheiro fez uma expressão ruim diante do que via. Zoro respirou ruidosamente antes de levantar-se e guardar a katana na bainha.

Merda, Sanji não aguentava mais vê-lo matando as pessoas assim. Era ridículo. Se continuasse assim, ele ia devastar a ilha inteira... Estava começando a sair do controle como os mugiwara estavam sendo complacentes com assassinatos desnecessários como aquele. Zoro estava agindo como aquelas pessoas que eles desprezavam e derrotavam em suas aventuras. Embora ele obviamente matasse e sentisse algo depois disso, não simplesmente ignorasse as mortes como se não tivessem importância. Mesmo assim, era loucura.

Só que para todos – mesmo para Sanji –, a vida de Zoro era mais importante.

E tanto Sanji quanto Brook sabiam que o espadachim não iria dar uma justificativa idiota para aquilo sendo que o fato de ter assassinado o homem foi simplesmente porque quis. Ou porque simplesmente _precisava_.

Sanji limpou o sangue da bochecha e do pescoço com a mão, assim como Brook. Zoro não havia se sujado.

Eles saíram daquele lugar em silêncio e quando se guiavam para o Sunny, encontraram Nami e Luffy.

- Nami-saaan - cantarolou Sanji, indo na direção da ruiva. Eles encontraram-se. – Descobrimos quem é o cara-de-rato: Zanell.

- Sim, ele mora na outra cidade da ilha e só isso que eu descobri... Ficaram sabendo mais? – Sanji e Brook confirmaram. – Vamos voltar para o navio e conversar lá.

Depois de algum tempinho de caminhada, chegaram ao Sunny.

Luffy foi o primeiro a saltar para o navio e foi correndo para a cozinha chamar os seus nakamas que haviam permanecido no lugar.

Os outros notaram que o capitão demorou a voltar – visto que combinaram de reunir-se na grama do convés –, então, Sanji e Nami subiram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Luffy não havia encontrado os outros três por ali e corria para fora da dispensa. – FRANKY! ROBIN! USOPP! – Saiu gritando pelos seus nakamas, mas não havia nem sinal deles no navio. Os outros ajudaram a procurar, mas realmente, eles não estavam lá.

O capitão teve o bastante. Saltou do Sunny e pôs-se a correr pela cidade; já era fim de tarde. Zoro e Sanji correram atrás do capitão e Nami impediu que Brook fosse também, visto que tinham que cuidar do navio. Correram por um bom tempo pela cidade, gritando pelo nome dos outros três companheiros desaparecidos. Zoro era o único que não chamava porque estava tão cegamente enfurecido que poderia simplesmente sacar a katana e desossar todos que passavam na sua frente...

Era uma merda como aquilo passava por alguns instantes e voltava como um tiro, sem explicação aparente. O espadachim estava mais calado do que nunca e mesmo ele estava ficando aborrecido com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

E seus nakamas sumindo diante de seus narizes...

- LUFFY!

A voz familiar de Usopp invadiu os ouvidos dos três, que pararam de correr imediatamente e viraram-se para ver o atirador correr na direção dos rapazes com Robin ao seu encalço.

- Robin-chan, você está bem? – Sanji aproximou-se da mulher, que confirmou imediatamente, ofegante.

- QUE FOI QUE HOUVE? Me fala! – Exigiu Luffy. – Onde está o Franky?

- Eu e a Robin estávamos na cozinha e o Franky estava no convés. Ouvimos uma explosão, ele gritou por nós e quando vimos, ele estava sendo arrastado por três pessoas... Tentamos alcançá-los, mas eles conhecem a cidade muito melhor que nós... Então logo nos perdemos.

- POR QUE NÃO FICARAM JUNTOS O TEMPO TODO? Mas que droga! – Gritou o capitão, absolutamente irritado.

- Desculpe senchou-san.

- Não adianta pedir desculpas, Robin! Eu estou ficando mais irritado a cada segundo! Vou encontrar esse cara _agora mesmo!_

- Luffy... – Zoro aproximou-se do capitão. – Não podemos entrar na floresta agora, já anoiteceu... Vamos nos perder.

- Mas eles podem—

- Eles não vão matar ninguém... Precisam deles vivos para conseguir todos nós. Lembra-se que o Zoro falou que o cara agradeceu pelos oitenta milhões de berries, e disse que voltaria para buscar o resto? – Sanji falou, acendendo um cigarro. – Mas precisamos de um plano, vamos entrar numa floresta pela qual não andamos muito. E se nos perdemos? Vamos para o outro lado da ilha, não ali na esquina. Devemos nos separar ou irmos todos juntos? E o Sunny?

O garoto apertou o rosto com as mãos e trincou os dentes. Zoro sabia que ele estava ficando furioso de ter seus nakamas arrancados do bando assim, mas não podiam fazer nada por enquanto. Além do mais, eles estavam lidando com pessoas obviamente muito espertas.

- Não vou aguentar desse jeito...

- Luffy, estamos em uma situação delicada, não conhecemos bem a cidade, nem as pessoas... E diferente do que sempre acontece, não temos cúmplices que possam nos ajudar. Estamos a nossa própria sorte. Vamos ter que ser mais espertos que eles! – Usopp exclamou e segurou no ombro do capitão.

- Não esqueçam que as pessoas aqui, apesar do medo, respeitam o Zanell porque ele fez a ilha prosperar. – Zoro disse e cruzou os braços.

- Estamos lutando por nós mesmos, não pelo bem das pessoas...

- Não me importa, Sanji. Eu vou chutar a bunda desse maldito porque ele está ferindo meus nakamas! E ninguém tem o direito de fazer isso, independente do quão bem ele faça pra sei lá quem – fez uma pausa. – E pior, o nezumi injetou um treco estranho no Zoro e agora ele está desse jeito! Eu _tenho_ que acabar com ele!

Os que acompanhavam Luffy ficaram em silêncio porque... Simplesmente, porque ele tinha razão. Zoro passou a mão pelo rosto úmido e balançou a cabeça de forma negativa. Se não fizessem algo – e rápido – iam acabar perdendo-se um a um. Robin soltou um longo suspiro de exaustão.

- Temos que voltar para o Sunny, Nami-san e Brook estão sozinhos lá. Vamos logo.

Quando começaram a caminhar, Zoro pegou o braço de Sanji e o impediu de prosseguir. – Cook... Vamos ficar.

- Como é?

- Luffy?

O capitão olhou para o espadachim com uma expressão séria de sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas. Mesmo que Luffy parecesse bobo demais, ele era muito mais esperto do que parecia. Sabia as condições de Zoro e por mais que não concordasse com essa chacina deliberada, não queria, como nenhum dos outros, que ele sofresse algum tipo de sequela desconhecida. Não sabiam o que podia acontecer caso ele resistisse. Era melhor que aquela _coisa_ não agisse no corpo dele durante um período de tempo muito grande.

Luffy sustentou o olhar com Zoro por longos instantes. Aquilo devia dizer muitas coisas. Que não concordava. Que era errado. Que aquelas vidas eram valiosas. Mas que, mesmo assim, a vida de seu nakama era muito mais importante para ele. E mesmo não concordando, não iria abrir mão de Zoro nem por decreto. Não era uma _droga misteriosa_ que tiraria o espadachim de seu bando.

O capitão nada disse, porém, tudo ficou subentendido através de seus olhos. Luffy, Usopp e Robin seguiram o caminho para o Sunny.

Sanji e Zoro foram para o local mais afastado, na periferia da cidade, onde o espadachim poderia matar alguém. Eles repararam que a noite na cidade parecia menos cheia do que antes, e certamente isso era reflexo da quantidade de corpos mortos encontrados. Tudo sem explicação alguma.

- Você tem que começar a controlar isso, marimo. Se continuar assim, você vai matar a ilha inteira e essas pessoas não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o que o Zanell fez a você.

- Eu _ainda_ acho difícil me controlar... E eu não quero machucar meus nakamas. Não quero matar essas pessoas. Mas...

Sanji respirou através do trago que deu no cigarro e eles pararam num determinado lugar, onde passavam pessoas sozinhas e que certamente não fariam falta a alguém; ou ao menos assim eles pensavam. E isso era um erro, é claro.

Mas Zoro jamais estaria disposto a perder quem faria muita falta para _ele._

- Não mate e desmembre... Começar a deixar a dignidade das vítimas intacta é o primeiro passo para engolir essa vontade. Ok? Tente fazer isso.

O espadachim assentiu de leve.

A pessoa que matou naquela noite foi apenas golpeada no coração, como o que matou quando estava com Robin. Achou que seguir o conselho do cozinheiro era uma boa ideia... Tinha que conseguir controlar seus ímpetos.

Depois de jogarem aquele corpo morto na orla da floresta, Zoro apoiou-se com as mãos nos joelhos, respirou profundamente e ergueu os olhos para encarar Sanji. O cozinheiro o olhou de cima e atirou o cigarro para longe; ficaram observando-se por longos minutos, analisando um ao outro. – Dizem que existem sensações que substituem a vontade por outras. Ou te fazem pensar em outra coisa.

- Como é?

- É como... Comer ao invés de fumar. Beber para fugir dos problemas.

- Eu não bebo para fugir dos problemas.

- Não falei isso. Só quis dizer que talvez fazer outra coisa no lugar de matar te faça parar de pensar nisso...

Zoro ergueu o torso e encarou o cozinheiro por mais longos instantes antes de se manifestar. – Não acredito que existe algo que substitua isso ou me faça pensar em outra coisa. Eu tento mudar o curso dos meus pensamentos, mas isso toma conta de mim. Eu tento me distrair, mas é impossível. E como eu estou furiosamente irritado por terem pegado o Chopper e o Franky, só consigo pensar em matar e sinto que isso está piorando dentro de mim.

- Acho que você acabou de falar mais comigo do que falou durante todo o tempo em que estivemos juntos no bando.

O espadachim revirou os olhos. De repente, percebeu que realmente havia aberto seu peito para ele sem dar-se conta disso e Sanji tinha um sorriso sutil nos lábios, talvez feliz por seu nakama ter confiado nele uma vez na vida – pelo menos para esses assuntos, visto que confiavam muito um no outro em diversas outras coisas. Mesmo que não demonstrassem isso.

- Está melhor?

- Sim...

- Vamos voltar para o Sunny. Que tal ficarmos de vigília juntos hoje à noite e eu te ajudo a se distrair?

Zoro deu de ombros em concordância e eles começaram a andar. Não sabia o que Sanji tinha em mente, mas talvez ele conseguisse pensar em outra coisa que não fosse _matar, matar, matar..._


	3. Partida

**Partida**

O dia amanheceu nublado.

Zoro mantinha-se acordado e era a segunda noite que passava sem dormir. Mas dessa vez teve companhia; pelo menos em uma boa parte da madrugada. Sanji agora dormia na grama ao lado do nakama, jogado de bruços e usando os antebraços como travesseiros. O espadachim estava sentado ao lado dele.

As nuvens acinzentadas tomavam conta do céu e não havia mais ninguém acordado.

Tá certo que Sanji fazendo companhia a Zoro resultou em alguns xingamentos, discussões idiotas e uma Nami furiosa por ter sido acordada durante a noite, mas depois de terem levado umas pancadas da navegadora, acabaram por coexistir em paz nas próximas horas. Ou pelo menos na medida do possível.

Embora o espadachim não tenha tido um ímpeto repentino, Sanji tentou alguma coisa mesmo assim; ele queria que Zoro se concentrasse em outra coisa que não fosse matar e, para tal, começou a fazê-lo beber litros de saquê e até tentou fazê-lo fumar, mas depois de quase tossir o pulmão para fora, o maior desistiu. "Vou tentar da minha maneira", ele afirmou.

Não é como se tivesse _desaparecido_ com seus ímpetos, mas de certa forma, se manteve estável durante algum tempo, sem ter aquela ânsia crescendo desenfreada como acontecia. E depois de discutirem aos resmungos sobre um assunto idiota qualquer novamente, Sanji acabou caindo no sono. Zoro pensou em levar o cozinheiro para o quarto, mas francamente... Pegá-lo no colo seria degradante, se ele quis dormir na grama, que ficasse. Ou talvez ele apenas queria uma companhia – mesmo que fosse Sanji, e que ele estivesse dormindo.

Por mais que Zoro fosse solitário à sua maneira, no fundo ele amava estar na companhia de seus nakamas e era isso que o deixava feliz. E assim queria ficar. Por isso, só de pensar que Franky e Chopper estavam presos, ele ficava furioso. E isso não era nada bom para aquela coisa que ele estava tentando controlar.

E o espadachim sozinho aos seus próprios pensamentos piorava uma situação que ele estava tentando fazer melhorar. Fez a vontade borbulhar, e começava a ficar com ainda mais sede de sangue, misturando seus desejos de morte com a raiva que sentia. Indagou a si mesmo se caso Sanji estivesse acordado, aquilo estaria diferente, mas também não quis acordá-lo para testar. Não ia simplesmente pisar no seu orgulho daquele jeito.

Conhecendo-se bem, ele sabia que as coisas estavam piorando, ao passo que o terceiro dia amanhecia.

Sanji despertou quando sentiu a movimentação de Zoro ao seu lado, que se levantava. O cozinheiro se espreguiçou, soltando um longo bocejo e coçou o olho. – Oe... Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Umas duas ou três horas.

- Nossa, tudo isso? – Ironizou. Mal estava de pé e já tateava o bolso atrás de seus cigarros. Zoro olhou-o de canto de olho e perguntou-se se o loiro não cansava daquela porcaria, se era alguma espécie de válvula de escape, ou se era simplesmente um hobby, como era o álcool para o espadachim.

- Preciso sair.

- Não vai sozinho. Vou com você antes dos outros acordarem... – Quando o cozinheiro estava de pé, espreguiçou-se gostosamente, esticando os longos braços para cima. Pegou sua caixa de fósforos, riscou um e acendeu o cigarro numa longa tragada já inicial. Assoprou a fumaça para cima, que flutuou sobre sua cabeça até dissipar-se, já que não havia vento naquela alvorada. – Assim volto a tempo do café. Não posso deixar a Robin-chan sem o café, ou a Nami-san sem o suco – ele falou o final da frase em meio a um bocejo.

- Tá, tá, vamos logo... Preciso tomar um banho.

- É, acho que precisa mesmo. Você tomou banho ontem?

- Claro que tomei, idiota, entrei no chuveiro logo que você saiu!

- Ahh, é mesmo.

Sanji deu uma risada de quem está debochando e caminhou pelo convés até saltar do navio. Zoro ficou olhando lá de cima uns instantes até o cozinheiro virar-se para ele. – Tá esperando o quê, alguém vir se suicidar?

- Ainda acho que você está se divertindo com isso... – Sussurrou Zoro para si mesmo, embora estivesse falando diretamente ao outro. Respirou fundo e saltou do convés, pousando ao lado do nakama e eles começaram a caminhar. Eles já tinham destino certo e não havia muito que errar.

No Thousand Sunny, a segunda pessoa a acordar – sendo a primeira, Sanji – foi Usopp. O atirador saiu do dormitório masculino e dirigiu-se à cozinha, que também era usada como uma espécie de sala de reunião, ou algo assim. Reparou que o cozinheiro do navio não estava ali, muito menos o espadachim. Certamente haviam saído para resolver os possíveis _problemas_ de Zoro.

O fato é que o navio parecia estar começando a ficar muito vazio, se comparado às manhãs normais. E isso era um incômodo para todos que, por mais que negassem, eram apaixonados pelo caos que caracterizava o bando do Chapéu de Palha.

Quando os dois voltaram, Nami já havia se reunido com Usopp e eles estavam conversando na mesa.

- Nami-san, mil perdões, eu—

- Tudo bem, Sanji-kun, por favor... Acho que nem estamos com fome...

- Mas comer é necessário, para ficarmos firmes. – Disse o rapaz com seu tom de cozinheiro legítimo, entrando sozinho no cômodo.

- Onde está o Zoro? – Perguntou Usopp, notando a ausência do outro nakama que certamente havia saído com Sanji mais cedo.

- Foi tomar um banho.

- Sanji-kun... Você já tentou falar seriamente com ele sobre isso?

- O que quer dizer com seriamente?

- Quer dizer... Claro que mesmo ele matando essas pessoas, não teremos qualquer tipo de problema em relação a ele porque tomamos uma decisão. Mas... Ele não irá ficar com a cabeça muito pesada depois que isso passar? Ou que essas mortes recaírem nas costas dele?

- O marimo tem consciência de que estamos passando por cima de certos princípios em prol do bem-estar dele. E que essas mortes estão acontecendo para que possamos nos proteger...

- Eu sei, eu mesma falei que eu prefiro que ele mate os outros, mas é que...

- Nami-san. – Sanji a interrompeu, mas sem soar grosseiro; jamais, claro. Ele tinha um tom de voz macio e polido, ao passo que se aproximou dela e escorou-se na mesa, próximo à navegadora. – O Zoro é o tipo que engole todos os seus problemas sozinho. Só o fato de ele estar confiando em mim a ponto de me levar com ele quando sai para matar... Mesmo que considere isso errado... Já é muito importante. Mas eu não posso abusar disso, agora. Se eu falar qualquer coisa sem pensar, talvez ele deixe de confiar em mim e não queira envolver mais ninguém nisso. Mesmo que ele não queira se afastar de nós... Não vai querer dividir isso com nenhum de nós.

Nami soltou um longo suspiro.

- Por favor, Nami-san, deixe comigo, que eu farei tudo que estiver a meu alcance, certo?

- Certo... Obrigada, Sanji-kun.

- Mas o que é isso, não é problema algum! – Ele usou seu típico tom de voz satisfeito pelo fato de ser a navegadora conversando com ele. Ela sacudiu a cabeça de leve e ao olhar para Usopp, percebeu que ele também tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto e parecia confiar muito em Sanji, e isso era realmente muito importante.

O loiro foi preparar o café da manhã e no meio tempo, todos os que estavam no navio reuniam-se ali, inclusive Zoro, depois de voltar de seu banho. O cozinheiro serviu a comida e apesar de nem todos terem comido tanto quanto de costume, foi o bastante – apenas Luffy manteve seu ritmo normal. Até um pouco mais, dizendo que precisaria de forças. Depois de terminarem de comer, todos se acomodaram para que conversassem sobre o que iriam fazer, então.

- Bem, eu acredito que hoje nós temos que organizar tudo e nos preparar para sair amanhã de manhã, bem cedo, para começar a andar pela floresta. Koukaishi-san, você já começou a fazer um mapa desta ilha?

- Não, bem, eu não tive tempo, mas acredito que tenho algumas informações sobre ela... É bem grande. Deve demorar umas cinco ou seis horas para atravessarmos a floresta inteira até chegar ao outro lado.

- Tudo isso? – Lamentou-se Luffy. O capitão era obviamente o mais ansioso para que saíssem do navio e fossem logo atrás de Zanell, e provavelmente em breve ele ia desembestar e sair sozinho sem esperar ninguém. Mas por enquanto ele estava sobre a ameaça de Nami.

- Por aí. Então temos que levar mantimentos, muita água e irmos bem descansados. – A navegadora disse com um tom de voz pensativo e, simultaneamente, de quem estava dando uma ordem. – Hoje é melhor que fiquemos um pouco pela cidade, dormimos no navio e depois vamos para a floresta. Alguém tem que ficar de vigília...

- Oee, mas por que não vamos com o Sunny mesmo? – Perguntou Luffy.

- Porque não é uma cidade portuária. – Explicou Robin.

- Quem vai ficar de vigília? – A voz de Zoro sobressaiu de uma maneira inesperada; ninguém esperava que ele se manifestasse tão cedo. Claro que a pergunta feita também deixava claro que não seria _ele_ a ficar de vigília por ali, de jeito algum.

- Hum, acho que eu posso cuidar de tudo por aqui. – Brook fez um sinal com a mão.

- Um só é o bastante?

- O que eles podem fazer Sanji, me matar? Yohohoho!

- Agh! – Nami exclamou diante a risada de Luffy. – Ele pode te prender e levar o navio, Brook, mas isso não vai acontecer! Ok, Brook cuidará do navio e nós iremos, certo? Agora todos vamos organizar nossas coisas e dormir bem cedo!

- Ahnn, eu não sinto vontade de esperar... – Resmungou o capitão com um tom de voz chateado e a navegadora soltou um longo suspiro.

- É importante, Luffy.

- Mas—

- Luffy. – Ela interrompeu. – _É importante._

- Ah... Ok... – O rapaz estreitou os olhos de forma curiosa.

Por _algum_ motivo, todos os mugiwara tinham quase certeza que Luffy não iria esperar por coisa alguma, mas torciam que ele fosse compreensivo – ou que apenas estivesse com medo de apanhar de Nami, o que poderia acontecer com muita facilidade se ele fosse inconveniente. E isso era algo muito fácil de ocorrer, também.

Depois de tudo resolvido, o bando dispersou-se pelo navio para organizar suas coisas. Zoro, Sanji e Robin permaneceram no Sunny enquanto os outros foram para a cidade a fim de comprarem algumas coisas que seriam importantes na hora de atravessar a floresta.

Era o meio da tarde e o cozinheiro estava preparando os bentou que seriam levados para que parassem a um determinado momento, como acontecia de costume em caminhadas longas como aquela. E era responsabilidade de Sanji que todos tivessem comida e água, então, era disso que ele estava cuidando naquele exato instante – sem falar que de organizar suas próprias coisas, também. Mas isso, ele fez antes de organizar a refeição, o que era particularmente mais difícil. Inclusive a parte onde ele fazia o bentou de Luffy, maior que o de todos eles.

Robin preparava suas próprias coisas – muda de roupa, fazia um pedido de café em garrafa para o cozinheiro do navio, livros úteis, etc.

Já Zoro, concentrava-se bravamente no seu treinamento que, em teoria, o ajudaria a pensar em outra coisa que não fosse _sangue _e _morte_, mas francamente, não estava obtendo muito sucesso com suas tentativas. Acabava exercendo mais força contra os aparelhos de musculação, o que também não era interessante. Quanto mais sentia o coração bater forte, pior ficava.

Largou os aparelhos, tomou uma boa golada de água e decidiu ir à cozinha. Recentemente – sem nem perceber – encontrava-se em contato muito maior com Sanji do que com qualquer outro membro do bando. Aliás, nunca achou que fosse passar tempo com ele dessa maneira; mesmo que não fosse exatamente "passar um tempo" como se fosse algo bom. Exceto por essa noite, que a despeito das discussões de sempre, havia sido boa e calma para ele.

Quando chegou lá, Sanji preparava o café de Robin e o cheiro gostoso da bebida inundava o cômodo.

- Ah. Terminou seu treinamento ou sei lá o quê? – Disse o loiro ao erguer a cabeça e olhar o nakama.

- Não conseguia me concentrar...

- Não me diga que veio aqui pedir minha gentil companhia? Não podemos deixar a Robin-chan sozinha no navio.

Zoro estreitou os olhos; até parece que Robin era uma completa inútil. – Ela é grandinha, mais velha que você e eu, sabe muito bem se cuidar sozinha...

- Ela é uma _dama_, marimo.

- Certo. – Rosnou. – Eu preciso dissecar alguém. Quer ser a vítima? – Disse num tom estranhamente aborrecido.

Só então que Sanji olhou realmente para Zoro e percebeu que ele tinha o rosto ligeiramente corado, e respirava fortemente. Talvez estivesse sendo engolido pelo calorão que subia pelo seu corpo, o qual ele havia descrito durante a madrugada. Por fim, com um longo suspiro, o cozinheiro decidiu por bem ir com ele. Se estava criando qualquer tipo de ligação, que fosse uma interessante. Mesmo que o início de tudo fosse um pouco conturbado.

- Vou fechar tudo e vamos...

Depois de alguns minutos, Sanji foi avisar Robin da saída e eles partiram para um caminhar pela cidade que já estava começando a virar rotina; isso porque era só o terceiro dia. Com sorte, depois de atravessarem a floresta e encontrarem Zanell, _isso_ que intoxicava Zoro poderia ser combatido após toda a fúria passar.

E de certa forma, Sanji sabia que muito do que fomentava aquele desejo era a raiva que ele sentia por seus nakamas estarem em cárcere. Quem sabe fosse _uma_ das coisas que realmente despertava aquilo. E foi bem perceptível visto que mesmo com todo o esforço do espadachim para controlar-se, depois da captura de Franky, as coisas ficaram muito piores.

Só restava torcer para ninguém mais ser capturado.

Chegaram à periferia da cidade e Zoro perguntava-se até quando aquilo ia durar... E só conseguia entender que tinha que lutar contra seu problema, e de forma bem rígida, aliás.

Sanji indicou um homem de idade avançada e roupas maltrapilhas que perambulava sozinho na rua; parecia estar completamente abandonado à sorte. Má sorte então ter cruzado com os dois mugiwara. O cozinheiro o pegou e eles caminharam metros adentro da floresta, onde Zoro sacou sua katana. E apesar de estar seguindo a linha de "um golpe, morte rápida", não pôde evitar perfurar o pulmão para vê-lo cuspir sangue e sufocar por um instante, antes de realmente matá-lo, golpeando o coração.

Era um desejo sádico e vergonhoso. E preferia que Sanji não houvesse percebido.

O cozinheiro tragou o cigarro que fumava enquanto observava o outro guardar sua arma. – Isso está fugindo realmente do controle, Zoro...

O espadachim não respondeu. Moveu a cabeça e encarou-o com seus olhos castanhos e pequenos, ainda mais injetados e cansados do que antes. Sanji sustentou o olhar.

- Sabe, Zoro... Esses dias me deixaram ver que existem certas coisas que eu gostaria de compartilhar com você. Ou dizer a você. – Disse enquanto acendia um cigarro com a ajuda da brasa do outro.

- Então vá em frente e diga.

- Nesse estado em que você se encontra... Não quero.

- Não quer o quê?

- Dizer. Você não está em condições de usar seu único neurônio para pensar no que eu te direi sendo que tem que pensar nos seus próprios problemas.

O espadachim encarou o outro com visível aborrecimento em sua expressão. – Pare de ser idiota e fale logo.

O loiro suspirou. – Façamos o seguinte: faremos vigília esta noite novamente e, então, eu vou testar uma coisa quando você sentir vontade de matar de novo. Então não será necessário eu "dizer", você vai saber sozinho.

Zoro suspirou irritado e revirou os olhos, assentindo de forma visivelmente inconformada. Quando retomaram a caminhada, o mais alto encarou o outro e estreitou os olhos. – Espero que seja importante. – Grunhiu, virando a cabeça para frente novamente, embora não soubesse para onde estava indo. Apenas seguia a direção que Sanji tomava.

- Claro que é, marimo idiota.

O espadachim até pensou em encher o outro de pancadas, mas apenas fez um som esquisito com a garganta.

Enquanto caminhavam, Zoro e Sanji depararam-se com a presença repentina de Robin na cidade, que os interceptou depois de parar de correr; corria, aliás, na direção oposta dos dois, vinda do navio.

- Robin-chan, o que houve?

- Cook-san, kenshi-san. – Ela respirou, tomando um bom ar. – Parece que o senchou-san perdeu a paciência e correu para dentro da floresta.

Zoro soltou um suspiro que indicava claramente que ele estava esperando por essa notícia muito antes de ela ser dada a eles.

- Você deixou o Sunny sozinho, ou o Brook foi te avisar?

- Ele foi. – Ela confirmou na direção do espadachim. – E ficou para cuidar do navio. Eu trouxe o que você arrumou para você, cook-san, e só isso que deu tempo. Não achei as suas coisas, keshi-san... Temos que correr para encontrar os outros.

Zoro fez um aceno com a cabeça, como quem diz que não há importância.

- Obrigado, Robin-chan. – Sanji pegou a mochila relativamente _grande_ demais das mãos da arqueóloga, e logo em seguida, apressaram-se para ir na direção da floresta. Embora fosse _idiotice_ visto que poderiam facilmente ter problemas por lá, principalmente em uma hora como aquela (tarde para o começo da noite), não havia outra opção. Já que Luffy havia decidido correr para lá... Teriam que segui-lo.

- Ah. Eu peguei o café também. Obrigada, cook-san.

- Ahhh Robin-chaaan - ele cantarolou, feliz. – Não precisa agradecer!

Zoro revirou os olhos.

Correram até entrarem na floresta e começarem a chamar por Nami, Luffy e Usopp. Tiveram que caminhar por cerca de uma hora até que os encontraram numa clareira; o capitão tinha um roxo ridiculamente grande nos olhos por ter levado uma pancada da navegadora, a qual ela achava muito bem merecida. – Então adiantamos nossa viagem. – Disse Usopp com um tom de voz que expressava seu desagrado com a situação toda. – O que temos?

- Comida e água. – Respondeu Robin.

- Francamente, Luffy! – Suspirou uma ruiva que se mostrava hesitante com a posição em que se encontravam os mugiwara.

- Pare de reclamar, Nami! – Disse o capitão, bastante empolgado. – Já que estamos aqui, nós vamos continuar em frente, não estou nem cogitando a possibilidade de voltar para o Sunny agora.

- Não vamos andar pela floresta à noite, entendeu bem? Quando escurecer, iremos parar para dormir.

- Q-Q-QUÊ? Dormir na floresta? – Usopp reagiu imediatamente, olhando indignado para a nakama. – Está louca, Nami?

- Koukaishi-san, de fato, não acho que seja interessante dormir nesse lugar.

- Realmente não é, mas não temos opção. Contaremos com os cuidados de Sanji e Zoro, não é mesmo, rapazes?

- Claro, Nami-san! – Exclamou Sanji, mostrando sua satisfação em atender aos pedidos (ou ordens, como preferir) da navegadora. Já Zoro apenas moveu o ombro em concordância visto que não é como se tivesse opção, mesmo...

E depois disso, retomaram uma caminhada pela floresta. Havia vários troncos de árvores no chão e mato. Mesmo assim, era relativamente bem iluminada porque havia um bom espaçamento entre as copas das árvores, o que proporcionava mais entrada de luz. E era bem organizada, como se tivesse sido planejada e plantada, e não simplesmente crescido ali. Mas era obra-prima da natureza mesmo, e não do ser humano.

O clima havia mudado e as nuvens desapareceram do céu, dando lugar a um azul bonito e agradável, com o sol não tão forte, visto que já era fim de tarde. O cozinheiro do bando ergueu a cabeça para olhar o céu.

- Parece que meu teste vai ficar pra outro dia, marimo.

- E por quê?

- Não é algo que eu possa fazer correndo o risco de alguém abrir os olhos e ver.

- E o que pretendia fazer?

- Te chutar pra ver se o efeito ficava ao contrário e você, de repente, não tentava se matar e poupar meu trabalho. – Debochou, fazendo Zoro trincar os dentes e avançar imediatamente para cima dele. Depois de alguns golpes e um grito da navegadora, eles pararam a discussão e voltaram a tomar seu rumo.

Mesmo assim, havia aquela sombra entre os dois que criava um clima bem desagradável.

Caminharam por mais duas horas até que a noite começou a tomar espaço e tiveram que parar numa clareira na floresta. Havia alguns troncos que foram usados como bancos e Nami improvisou obrigando Usopp a pegar folhas secas para que ela jogasse o casaco que tinha na mochila em cima e pudesse dormir ali.

- Não quero ficar aqui parado – disse um Luffy de boca cheia. – Vamos comer e continuar.

- Será que não entende a situação, Luffy? – O atirador pegou na gola da camiseta do capitão e o sacudiu um pouco. – Estamos em território desconhecido, sob risco de ataque!

- Qualquer um que aparecer terá seu traseiro chutado imediatamente! – O garoto fez uma expressão alegre, causando um arrepio em Usopp. Sempre que Luffy fazia aquelas caras é porque ele estava louco para acabar com alguém. E o atirador esperava que não fosse tão cedo, francamente...

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, então. Luffy, preste atenção – Nami gesticulou. – Vamos acordar antes do nascer do sol, assim, uma meia hora antes, para continuarmos a caminhar. Em três horas e meia, um pouco mais, estaremos na cidade, de acordo com as informações que temos. Espero que não sejamos desafortunados o bastante para encontrar alguém que queira nos matar no caminho dentro da floresta. – Suspirou. Mesmo com o drama, todos pareceram concordar sem problemas e isso ressaltava ainda mais o poder de imediata que tinha aquela navegadora.

Sem ela, estariam perdidos. _Fato._

Depois de comerem, todos foram dormir. Bem, exceto por Sanji e Zoro que, diferente do que ambos tinham em mente, não estavam sentados perto um do outro para passar o tempo, e sim, um em cada canto. E eram orgulhosos demais para reduzir o espaço entre eles.

Era estúpido, mas os dois eram assim e provavelmente sempre seriam; teimosos demais para ceder assim, com facilidade.

Enquanto as horas passavam e eles observavam em volta, apreciando o barulho da floresta, Zoro sentiu aquela típica pontada na cabeça e a queimação no peito que indicava que a vontade retornava. Estranhamente, havia demorado daquela vez. Nesse momento, ele percebeu que enquanto estava na companhia constante de seus nakamas, nada havia se manifestado em seu corpo.

Isso o levava a crer que a paz ao seu redor podia resultar em pensamentos estranhos e novos desejos. Talvez, como todos, ele fosse viciado na bagunça que era pertencer ao bando do Chapéu de Palha. E em estar em constante atrito com Sanji, visto que ficou calmo durante a madrugada em que passou tempo com ele, também.

De qualquer forma, não tinha quem matar ali. Então teria que aguentar e...

- Oe. – Chamou Sanji com sua voz soprada. Zoro ergueu os olhos e o encarou, mais a silhueta do que ele em si. Apesar de não terem acendido fogueira por causa do perigo que corriam – Nami ignorou completamente o lance de "acampamento" de Luffy –, a lua crescente ajudava bastante com isso.

Os roncos do capitão interferiam um pouco na conversa, mas mesmo assim, Zoro não se levantou para responder. – O quê?

- Está voltando, né? Já comecei a perceber sem que me diga.

O espadachim não respondeu.

- Estava pensando em fazer meu teste, mas como eu disse, não estamos em circunstâncias adequadas...

- Então _pare_ de falar sobre isso, já que não vai ajudar. Merda... – Rosnou.

- A não ser, é claro – continuou Sanji como se jamais tivesse sido interrompido. – Que você não se incomode com o possível risco que corremos.

- E que tipo de riscos são esses?

A conversa estava um pouco difícil. Não podiam falar alto para não acordar os outros – ou melhor, não acordar _Nami_ e Robin (a última, somente no caso de Sanji) –, e os roncos de Luffy abafavam bastante a voz. Sendo assim, Sanji acendeu um cigarro, engoliu o orgulho e atravessou o espaço entre eles, acomodando-se sentado ao lado do nakama.

Zoro o olhou com suspeita, mas não se mexeu do lugar.

- Risco de sermos vistos. Isso é, se nada de errado acontecer.

- Que merda você tá falando, cook?

- Confia em mim, Zoro?

- Não.

Sanji suspirou. Esperou por uma negação, mas ela não veio. – Se não confia, como espera que eu ajude? Idiota.

- Só desembuche de uma vez... – Zoro estava começando a ficar irritado; e já era aborrecimento o bastante pensar que estavam de noite na floresta porque Luffy era impaciente. Pensar que Franky e Chopper podiam estar em condições completamente inadequadas agora. Pensar que qualquer um deles poderia ser capturado a qualquer momento.

- Lembra do que eu te falei... Sobre as sensações que se assemelham às outras e as amenizam, nos fazendo pensar em outras coisas?

- Sim... – Resmungou.

- Era isso que eu queria testar.

- Se quer me causar dor, espere sentado e—

- Não é isso, marimo de merda.

- Sshh. – Chiou Zoro, calando o nakama imediatamente. Moveu a mão na altura do ouvido, indicando que havia ouvido um barulho estranho em algum lugar e procurava detectar de onde vinha aquele som. – Ouviu? – Sanji não respondeu, porém, esforçou-se para ouvir o que era. Mas não dava! O cozinheiro, claro, não tinha conhecimento do fato de a audição de Zoro ficava apurada naquelas circunstâncias. – Tem alguém aqui.

- Não escuto nada, não tente mudar de assunto.

- Não estou mudando de assunto. – A voz do espadachim saiu irritadiça. – Estou _mesmo_ ouvindo alguém, e esse alguém, ou esses "alguéns", estão perto.

Não demorou nem mais um segundo para Sanji também ouvir os "alguéns" moverem-se por ali. Os dois colocaram-se de pé e na defensiva, apenas esperando que surgissem... Esperando pacientemente. O quebrar de galhos e a respiração esquisita deixavam Zoro num estado de alerta muito grande. Em alguns instantes, cerca de vinte pessoas saltavam do escuro e atacavam o bando.

Todos acordaram imediatamente e uma confusão generalizada iniciou-se; Nami e Usopp trataram de rapidamente esconder-se, uma vez que seus respectivos estilos de luta exigiam uma técnica diferente: eles tinham que usar a cabeça. Já os outros quatro colocaram-se a lutar contra aquelas pessoas. Havia cinco mulheres, embora a maioria massiva de homens facilitasse bastante a vida de Sanji; ele se recusava a lutar com moças, afinal de contas. Elas ficaram por conta de Robin.

Luffy divertia-se como se esperasse há muito tempo para socar os culpados por isso.

Já Zoro, nocauteou quatro homens, e quando eles caíram, ele começou a mutilá-los. Em golpes retos, decididos; estava muito claro que ele queria fazer isso, no mais íntimo de seu ser. O sangue jorrava das artérias e escorria das veias, formando uma poça escarlate na grama e sujando a roupa do espadachim.

Os olhos de Sanji captaram aquela visão. Nem podia acreditar; o maldito estava fazendo _de novo_. Matando com aqueles traços de crueldade desnecessários. E, pior, logo adiante...

O grito característico da voz de Nami encheu os ouvidos de todos. A boca da ruiva foi tapada logo em seguida, entretanto.

O cozinheiro podia ver a silhueta da navegadora bem na frente da cabeça de Zoro. Ele queria correr para ajudá-la, mas estava cercado por quatro pessoas que usavam armas de fogo e não o permitiam sair. E ele jamais se perdoaria se Nami levasse um tiro.

- ZORO, AJUDE A NAMI-SAN! – Ele gritou. Robin tentava pegar o homem que tinha Nami presa, mas ele corria rapidamente. E Luffy também estava cercado, mas por sete homens, que atiravam nele feito idiotas. – ZORO!

Mas ele não escutava. Nami continuava gritando, Sanji exclamava para que Zoro fosse ajudar e então, a voz de Usopp foi ouvida. Ele havia sido capturado também. O coração de Sanji e Robin bateu de um jeito tão violento que eles puderam sentir claramente a pulsação nas têmporas. E Luffy gritava também, mas de ódio por causa daqueles malditos.

E Sanji queria _matar_ Zoro por ele não estar... – ZORO, ACORDE, ZORO! SEU MARIMO IDIOTA!

Quando o espadachim deu por si, estava parado em cima de uma pilha de membros mutilados, muito sangue e um cheiro muito forte que vinha dos órgãos internos dos corpos mortos. A katana escorregou por seus dentes e caiu em cima da carne morta, sendo imediatamente recuperada e colocada na bainha. Ele ergueu a cabeça e ouviu a voz de Usopp implorando por ajuda, e os gritos abafados de Nami.

Merda, como era idiota mesmo.

Começou a correr desenfreadamente atrás dos dois nakamas. Nem sabia para onde estava indo, o que era estupidez da sua parte já que provavelmente acabaria perdido. Mas não podia acreditar que havia os deixado serem capturados bem diante de seu nariz... Bem na sua cara. Como se ele nem estivesse ali.

- Kenshi-san! – A voz de Robin foi ouvida novamente e, com raiva, Zoro começou a correr ainda mais rápido para não ser achado pela arqueóloga. Luffy e Sanji também chamavam por ele, mas não, ele não queria saber... Não ia aturar mais dois de seus nakamas serem levados. Agora sim ele queria matar e mutilar todo mundo.

E estava com medo de machucar os três que o seguiam.

- USOPP, NAMI, NÃO DESISTAM! – Ele gritou, porque conseguia ouvir perfeitamente enquanto eles debatiam-se e tentavam se livrar de seus captores. Mesmo com um senso de direção ridículo, ele conseguia seguir o som de ambos e talvez achar o caminho para a cidade. Estava exausto, encharcado de sangue que não lhe pertencia e muito aborrecido, mas não podia simplesmente ficar para trás. Enquanto Luffy, Sanji e Robin o perseguiam, eles não se perderiam completamente. Sabia que eles estavam relativamente perto. Agora que já haviam nocauteado todo mundo, podiam correr atrás de Zoro sem maiores problemas.

Ele parou de andar por um único instante, guardou uma das katanas na bainha e ergueu a outra na altura dos olhos. – SAN-JUU-ROKU POUND HOU!

Robin segurou Luffy e Sanji antes que eles continuassem a correr. Os três tiveram a visão panorâmica de várias árvores serem cortadas ao meio, as copas voando para longe e uma abertura imensa revelar Nami e Usopp sendo arrastados mais à frente, logo adentrando nas árvores que ainda permaneciam em pé. Zoro voltou a correr.

- ZORO, PARE, SEU IDIOTA! Robin-chan, segure ele! – A voz de Sanji era tão nítida que o espadachim não pôde engolir a risada irritada que curvou seus lábios.

Ele sabia que acabaria sendo preso pelas mãos de Robin, mas enquanto conseguia correr, o faria. E ficou mais uns cinco minutos desviando dos braços que brotavam nas árvores e na terra, até ser pego nas pernas por ela e quase cair de cara no chão novamente. Teria sido um deja vú.

As vozes de Usopp e Nami começavam a ficar mais distantes.

Quando Luffy, Robin e Sanji alcançaram Zoro, o cozinheiro imediatamente usou os pés para acertar o peito dele e o fazer bater contra uma árvore, num chute perfeito, como se estivesse pensando nisso há séculos. – COMO VOCÊ... Como você deixou a Nami-san ser capturada, seu inútil? E o pior, usou a sua katana! E se tivesse acertado ela e a matado?

- Não esqueça do Usopp, Sanji! – Reprimiu Luffy com uma voz aborrecida. Ele ia e voltava para frente, como se não soubesse o que fazer.

Zoro sentiu a aproximação de Robin e ela se agachou diante dele. Ele ergueu os olhos para a arqueóloga e não conseguia enxergá-la realmente. Era como se olhasse através dela e visse Nami e Usopp serem _espancados_ sem o menor dó por aquelas pessoas. – Kenshi-san, você está bem?

- Ele está ótimo, mas quando isso tudo acabar, não vai estar porque irei quebrar todos os ossos dele! Idiota! – Ele fez uma pausa, em meio a uma respiração cansada. – Se não estivesse tão preocupado em desossar aqueles caras, teria prestado atenção!

Zoro levantou num salto e fez um movimento amplo e rápido com a Sandai Kitetsu, na legítima intenção de cortar Sanji no meio, mas o cozinheiro desviou antes que isso acontecesse. – Ahh, que bom, agora você quer me matar?

- Cale a boca. – Grunhiu.

- Sanji. – Luffy interrompeu. Ele não precisava dizer nada porque sabia que Sanji estava fora de si por irritação, embora compreendesse o fato de que aquilo não era culpa de Zoro. Mas nem o loiro, nem o espadachim, conseguiam pensar por esse ângulo e Zoro mais uma vez sentia o peso daquilo em suas costas. _Se_ tivesse prestado atenção, _se_ não estivesse concentrado demais em arrancar as víceras daqueles homens, _se, se, se..._

- Não vou ficar aqui, foda-se a noite, eu vou atrás da Nami-san.

Ele começou a correr e o espadachim virou o rosto para ver Robin levantando. Luffy aproximou-se dos dois nakamas e Zoro o encarou com aqueles olhos que diziam tudo. _Sinto muito, Luffy._

- Nós vamos recuperá-los, Zoro. E você vai melhorar.

_Obrigado, senchou._

Eles começaram a correr novamente; atrás de Sanji desta vez, e Zoro foi atrás, assim talvez não fizesse outra besteira. E não se perdesse também, era só ir atrás dos cabelos escuros de Robin e do chapéu de palha de Luffy. Não podia ser uma missão difícil. Continuaram correndo por um bom tempo, mesmo com o corpo exausto, a mente não os permitia parar.

A um determinado momento, Zoro já não aguentava de dor de cabeça, mas ouviu Sanji praguejar em alto e bom tom lá na frente. Eles ainda corriam, mas o fato de a voz de Robin ter soltado uma exclamação de susto muito alta fez Luffy e Zoro pararem para olhar para trás. Ela havia _desaparecido_. Como se tivesse, simplesmente, evaporado no ar. Não tinha nem como saber para que lado a pessoa que a pegou havia ido.

E isso só deixou Zoro com ainda mais ódio, porque sabia que estavam usando kairouseki. Era o único jeito de impedir Robin de usar sua força.

Mesmo assim, eles sabiam que ela só poderia estar indo para o mesmo lugar que os outros foram levados.

Ele começou a correr mais rápido e Luffy teve que apertar o passo para alcançá-lo. Mas a um determinado momento, não aguentavam mais correr. Já fazia uma hora e meia que estavam correndo sem parar e não sabiam se estavam próximos da outra cidade ou não, embora fosse possível que estivessem perto sim. Principalmente porque o tempo diminuiria bastante se eles corressem, e não andassem até lá.

Os dois pararam e apoiaram-se nas árvores que os cercavam. Luffy só precisava de um instante para respirar, assim como o espadachim; mesmo que este estivesse há três noites sem dormir. Havia algo como uma engrenagem em seu corpo que insistia em funcionar e deixá-lo firme como um moto perpétuo¹. Passaram apenas cerca de três minutos antes do capitão afirmar estar bom para continuar e, assentindo em concordância, os dois começaram a correr novamente.

Depois de mais uma hora, eles chegaram à orla da floresta e saltavam para a periferia da cidade. Ela era muito semelhante à cidade portuária, mas era muito maior e parecia tão ou talvez ainda mais organizada que a outra. As pessoas ainda dormiam. Devia faltar uma hora para que a manhã surgisse completamente, e era óbvio que as pessoas estariam dormindo. Pelo menos naquela área; talvez houvesse gente no meio da rua, como em qualquer lugar...

Mais adiante, viram Sanji encostado num poste, parecendo tomar fôlego, com seu cigarro pendurado nos lábios. Foram até ele e o espadachim até podia sentir que estava prestes a ouvir um esporro do cozinheiro porque Robin havia sido capturada _de novo_.

- Onde está a Robin-chan?

- Ela foi levada. – Luffy respondeu antes de Zoro se manifestar.

- O QUÊ? ELA TAMBÉM? De novo? – O cozinheiro sobressaltou-se imediatamente, tirando o cigarro da boca por um instante antes de tragar _muito_ longamente.

Zoro puxou uma boa golfada de ar, tentando ignorar aquilo porque era algo completamente inútil. Não precisava de bronca para saber que Robin ter sido levada era um problema.

Se normalmente diria a Sanji para ir com ele, agora não sentia a menor vontade de ter a companhia do cozinheiro para fazer o que precisava fazer antes de ter um surto psicótico. Aquela discussão e tudo o que houve partiu a firmeza de Zoro com o nakama, como Sanji mesmo havia previsto que aconteceria caso algo ruim acontecesse. – Não espero que entendam, mas eu preciso sair daqui.

E sem nem esperar, ele saiu rapidamente da frente deles e correu para dentro da cidade. Luffy apressou-se para ir atrás do rapaz e Sanji fez o mesmo.

Quando o encontraram numa das ruas que eram mais largas, ele já havia matado três pessoas; dentre elas, uma mulher, o que foi um choque para os dois. Apesar de tudo, Zoro não era do tipo que machucava mulheres. E com ela, ele pareceu ter sido mais cruel, visto que quase a partiu ao meio, na vertical. O corte deformava o rosto dela.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE LOUCO, ZORO! – Sanji gritou, enlouquecido de raiva, mas antes de ele fazer alguma coisa, Luffy usou os braços para agarrar Zoro. Não ia aturar mais isso. Puxou-o de volta para si e eles caíram no chão; o capitão caiu em cima do nakama e o olhou nos olhos, o rosto mostrando aquela seriedade que aparecia apenas de vez em quando.

- Zoro, pare. _Pare,_ chega!

- Eu _não consigo evitar_, Luffy! Eu estou furioso, puto da vida, quero matar todo mundo! Matar todos pelo que está acontecendo!

- Tá, mas o que adianta você matar essa gente que não tem nada a ver com isso? – Luffy gritou, fazendo sua voz sobressair à de Zoro. Sanji, apesar de irritado, não se manifestava enquanto o capitão tomava conta do que acontecia. Mesmo assim, as sobrancelhas franziam-se numa expressão de mais pura raiva. – No que isso vai nos ajudar?

Luffy respirava fortemente, num ritmo descompassado ao do seu nakama. Seu _primeiro_ nakama, seu melhor amigo. E para ele era uma tortura ver Zoro naquele estado. Todo sujo de sangue. Sangue inocente. Porque vê-lo coberto de sangue não era um problema, mas sim, saber que boa parte dele era de quem não merecia ter morrido.

O espadachim respirou fundo porque sabia que, de vez em quando, Luffy dizia coisas extremamente verdadeiras e merecia ser ouvido. Muito mais que isso, talvez.

Zoro prendeu a respiração. Quis se mexer, mas não conseguiu por estar preso pelos braços de Luffy. Ficou em silêncio alguns instantes. – Desculpe, Luffy... – Sussurrou, num tom tão baixo que somente o capitão ouviria realmente.

- Tudo bem. – O tom de voz do garoto mudou completamente. Liberou o rapaz e pôs-se de pé. Zoro não levantou imediatamente; permaneceu deitado olhando para o céu que começava a ficar mais claro com o passar dos minutos. Por um instante hesitou, como se tudo fosse ficar vermelho vivo de repente, como o sangue daquelas pessoas...

_Sangue, sangue, sangue_. Pensar nisso agora – nos poucos instantes que estava calmo – era insuportável; chegava a ficar verdadeiramente repugnante. Mas quando estava com aquela ânsia lhe dominando, tudo era muito agradável. Era uma descarga louca de adrenalina. Como se fosse uma satisfação muito esquisita, aquela euforia já dita. E agora, que seu coração estava ainda mais imerso no ódio, matá-los era bom. Passava uma sensação que fazia essa raiva dissipar por um único instante.

Como se matar aquelas pessoas poupasse a vida daqueles com os quais ele se importava demais para deixar que partissem sem ao menos reagir.

Sanji acendeu outro cigarro, tragando profundamente. Não podia brigar com Zoro agora, embora quisesse _muito_ chutar a cara dele. Luffy já havia se manifestado e, agora, teria que acatar as ordens do capitão. Mas mesmo assim... Não acreditava que ele teve coragem de matar aquela mulher. Que desprezível.

Inspirou uma nova quantia de fumaça através do trago. - E agora, como vamos achá-los? – Sanji trouxe Zoro de volta à realidade, fazendo-o levantar de onde estava e passar a mão pelo rosto. – Eles podem estar em qualquer lugar. Ninguém te viu, né, marimo?

- Não.

- Vamos esperar o dia amanhecer para nos informar...

- _Esperar? _Não posso ficar aqui esperando enquanto meus nakamas estão presos daquele jeito! Não vou fic—

- Luffy, eu também estou muito irritado com toda essa merda, mas só vamos perder tempo se sairmos correndo agora. E energia. Se tivermos a informação na nossa mão, será muito mais fácil.

Luffy ignorou completamente o cozinheiro. – Vou dar um jeito de achar aquele nezumi agora mesmo! – E começou a correr. Sanji ia fazer o mesmo, mas teve sua atenção voltada para a voz de Zoro.

- Cook... Tire essas pessoas daqui, por favor...

Sanji sentiu o coração revirar no peito com aquelas palavras; _por favor..._ Essas duas simples palavras fizeram o loiro acabar por assentir, embora contrariado. – Pelo menos me ajude, idiota. – Ele usou seu típico tom e o espadachim manteve o olhar longe por um instante, prestando atenção num Luffy que corria sem direção para tentar encontrar Zanell.

Não conseguia parar de pensar, agora, em seus nakamas presos. Chopper, Franky, Nami, Usopp... E Robin, de novo. Só de pensar ele já ficava muito mais furioso. A cada novo pensamento, a irritação crescia com muita intensidade.

- Marimo! – Exclamou o loiro, chamando a atenção do nakama novamente. Eles se moveram um pouco para levar os mortos para a floresta.

- Como vamos achá-los?

- Temos que nos informar. Não vai dar para adivinhar onde está Zanell, tem muitas casas. – Ele parou de falar enquanto pegava um dos homens e colocava no ombro, caminhando na direção das árvores.

Zoro se agachou diante da mulher morta e passou a mão no alto da cabeça morena dela, lamentando profundamente por tê-la matado. Mas agora, não podia voltar atrás. Apenas pegou-a no colo gentilmente e caminhou para onde Sanji ia, seguindo-o até a floresta e a deixando ali, junto com os outros. Enquanto isso, o cozinheiro trazia o outro morto e quando alcançou o espadachim, parou ao lado da mulher morta.

- Ela não merecia. Nenhum deles merecia, Zoro.

Ele respirou fundo. – Eu sei...

Sanji ficou em silêncio e o espadachim também. Andaram um pouco pela orla da floresta a fim de afastar-se daqueles corpos, uma vez que a manhã estava para aparecer e se estivessem por ali, seriam suspeitos demais... E só por estarem naquela cidade, já era suspeito o bastante.

* * *

Moto perpétuo¹ - Um _moto-contínuo_, ou _máquina de movimento perpétuo_ são classes de máquinas hipotéticas as quais reutilizariam indefinidamente a energia gerada por seu próprio movimento. (Fonte: Wikipédia)


	4. Subsolo

**Subsolo**

Zoro ainda estava visivelmente incomodado com tudo o que houve naquela cidade e eles mal haviam chegado lá. E o espadachim já matou três pessoas completamente inocentes. Gostaria tanto de encontrar uma maneira de mudar o curso de seus pensamentos; poderia... Bem, poderia matar por isso. Mas se matasse, os pensamentos mudariam mesmo. Muito embora, naquele momento, a raiva que estava contida no íntimo de seu ser desejava uma morte diferente – daquelas pessoas que estavam fazendo isso –, o que desencadeava esse desejo estúpido de matar sem motivo.

– Antes de irmos para a cidade, você vai se limpar.

– Perdão?

– Limpar, sabe o que é isso, ou não toma banho? Você está todo imundo em sangue, acha que vão nos dar qualquer informação desse jeito?

– E como pretende que eu me limpe? – Zoro perguntou já ficando aborrecido.

– Quando cheguei aqui, eu passei por uma casa que tinha um poço, vamos para lá.

Começou a caminhar e o espadachim percebeu que não possuía qualquer alternativa que não fosse segui-lo. Depois de poucos minutos eles pulavam uma cerca bem baixa para entrar no jardim da casa e caminhar até o poço ao velho estilo antigo. Sanji pegou a corda e começou a puxar, o que logo revelou um balde de madeira cheio de água limpinha.

– Isso é tão clichê – resmungou Zoro, com uma carranca. Sanji deu uma risada.

– Tire essa camiseta, limpe-se, lave sua cara e passe uma água na camiseta também.

– Eu sei me limpar, obrigado por se preocupar.

O loiro deu de ombros, como se falasse apenas por falar e acendeu um cigarro logo em seguida, desviando seu olhar para outra coisa que não fosse seu nakama se encharcando com aquela água suspeita. De qualquer forma, era melhor que ficar todo sujo com aquele sangue.

Ao passo que os minutos passavam, o céu começava a adquirir um tom azul-prateado característico; era a segunda vez naquele pouco espaço de tempo que Zoro via o amanhecer e, então, completavam-se exatamente três noites sem pregar os olhos para dormir. Não só a noite como o dia também, visto que ele era especialista em dormir um pouquinho aqui e ali no convés do Sunny ou escondido em algum outro lugar durante a tarde.

O rapaz deu um longo bocejo enquanto esfregava a camiseta com força para tirar as manchas mais fortes. Jogou a água na grama e baixou o balde para encher novamente. – Oe, cook.

– Quê?

– Preciso que limpe minhas costas.

– Haa?!

– É. Eu não consigo ver minhas costas, então você tem que lavar.

– Há! Você tá brincando comigo, não tá?

Zoro fechou a cara. – Tá parecendo que estou?

Sanji estreitou os olhos, visivelmente descontente com o "convite" repentino feito pelo maior, mas sabia que o pedido tinha cabimento. Mesmo assim, não ficava exatamente alegre com a ideia de esfregar as costas dele.

– Estou pedindo para tirar o sangue das minhas costas, não para me dar um banho de espuma e fazer massagem.

– E-eu nem pensei nisso, marimo idiota. Vira.

Zoro murmurou algo incompreensível e virou de costas para Sanji assim que tirou o balde do poço.

– Nem está tão sujo. São suas costas, afinal, você não tem olhos aí, não é? Só pode matar de frente. – Disse Sanji enquanto jogava água nos músculos do ombro de Zoro e passava a mão firmemente a fim de fazer o sangue umedecer novamente e escorrer.

– Muito sangue espirrou em mim. – Explicou o espadachim. Ele parecia muito incomodado com o que estava acontecendo, mas simultaneamente mostrava-se complacente. – E ele escorre pelos ombros, suja a camiseta, enfim... – Ele voltou a encharcar a peça de roupa na água e esfregar; o movimento dos braços fez as omoplatas saltarem nas costas.

Ai. Meu. Deus.

Sanji sentiu o rosto ferver de ter que esfregar as costas dele com as mãos e, a um dado momento, achou que era melhor simplesmente _deixar assim_ e fim de papo. Tirou as mãos do corpo do nakama e recolheu-as rapidamente para os bolsos da calça, virando de lado para evitar que Zoro visse seu rosto avermelhado. – Pronto, agora se vista.

O espadachim fez um sinal com a cabeça, torceu a camiseta, fazendo uma boa quantia de água escorrer e depois pingar por ela. Sacudiu a peça em seguida e vestiu no corpo. Ainda tinha umas manchas, parecia que ele havia comido molho de tomate, derrubado no corpo e tentado tirar com água no banheiro. Sem falar que estava completamente amarrotada.

– Tira isso.

– Quê?

– Está horrível, você vai apavorar as pessoas. Tira, vou te emprestar uma camisa.

– Uma daquelas suas camisas coloridas horríveis?

Sanji o olhou com uma expressão extremamente irritada. – Não, vou te emprestar uma listrada verde e branco para combinar com seu... Sua... Sei lá, essa sua fixação por verde.

O espadachim respirou fortemente, demonstrando seu aborrecimento e Sanji revirou a mochila até tirar uma camisa das cores que havia descrito a ele, com listras verticais largas. Entregou-lhe e esperou que vestisse enquanto enfiava na mochila a camiseta branca das que Zoro sempre usava.

– Pronto, está mais apresentável. – Ele deu uma boa olhada em Zoro e assentiu com a cabeça, como que conversando consigo mesmo. – Mas acho que tá meio apertado... – Estreitou os olhos para o nakama, e espadachim mexeu um pouco os braços, sentindo que estava justo mesmo. – Ninguém mandou você ter mais músculos do que cérebro.

– Quer ver a força dos meus músculos? – Grunhiu Zoro entre dentes, muito irritado.

– Não, mas eu pus uma camisa aqui que é um ou dois números maior que o meu... Espera.

– Deixa, eu vou sem mesmo.

– Não! – Sanji exclamou enquanto revirava a mochila. Diante dos olhos do espadachim o encarando como quem não entende absolutamente nada, o cozinheiro sentiu as orelhas esquentarem.

– Er... Digo, não é uma boa ideia, andar com ela aberta já é exibicionismo demais. Aqui. – Ele tirou uma camisa vermelha com uma estampa de hibiscos brancos e atirou nas mãos do nakama. – Tente esta.

– O que diabos são essas flores horríveis?

– São hibiscos, seu idiota. E são flores bonitas. Agora vista. – Sanji fechou sua mochila depois de colocar algumas coisas de volta lá dentro e assim que Zoro colocou a camisa e ela serviu como uma luva, o cozinheiro deu uma nova olhada no nakama. – Muito melhor. – Fez uma pausa e pôs a mochila de volta nas costas. – Vamos para a cidade, acho que logo encontramos alguém por lá. Ou, na pior das hipóteses, somos "encontrados".

Sem responder, o maior apenas seguiu Sanji para a cidade enquanto caminhavam a passos longos e calmos pela rua. Algumas pessoas saíam de suas casas e andavam rapidamente a fim de chegar a seus comércios, enquanto outras apenas davam dois ou três passos até a porta ao lado e abriam suas lojinhas. Era um local interessante, de fato. Tinha cara de ser mais pacífica do que a outra cidade; talvez apenas as pessoas soassem menos suspeitas.

A parte boa era que estar na companhia de Sanji, de alguma forma, era uma boa maneira de se segurar. Mesmo que o loiro tivesse começado o ajudando, acabou desembestando e se irritando com o problema, brigaram e agora ele estava procurando ajudar de novo. Realmente importava-se com o espadachim e era muito visível, o que era bem importante para o próprio Zoro.

O cozinheiro acendeu um cigarro e observou uma mulher de cabelos alaranjados, incrivelmente semelhantes aos de Nami, embora mais longos. Ela abriu a porta de sua floricultura, e começou a empurrar lá de dentro uma prateleira estupidamente grande, onde ela certamente colocaria algumas flores à mostra. – Vou ali.

– Ainda tem tempo para flertar, cook? – Perguntou um Zoro debochado e Sanji apenas ignorou. Caminhou até a moça e acabou por ser seguido pelo outro.

– Bom dia, mademoiselle. – Ele curvou-se gentilmente. – Gostaria de uma ajuda?

– Ahn, forasteiros, né? – A ruiva olhou curiosa para os dois rapazes, num misto de hesitação, também. – E o que quer para me ajudar?

– Eu? Nada, por que eu exigiria algo de uma criatura tão bela como você?

Ela deu uma risadinha. – Hum... Não sei...

– Meu nome é Sanji e esse marimo bizarro aqui é o Zoro. – Ele explicou. A garota deu uma risadinha novamente, observando o espadachim, que torceu o rosto numa carranca de irritação por causa do lance do "marimo". Como se já não fosse praxe.  
Talvez ela tivesse achado algo familiar, mas só talvez...

– Como é seu nome?

– Maki.

– Maki-chan? – O loiro sorriu e ela assentiu em concordância ao sufixo. – Muito bem, eu e o Zoro iremos empurrar essa coisa para fora, por favor, preocupe-se com suas flores. – Continuou num tom polido e a moça moveu os ombros, agradecendo silenciosamente pela ajuda. Voltou ao interior do estabelecimento e Sanji chamou a atenção do nakama para que ele se aproximasse. – Vamos dar uma ajudinha e depois ver o que ela sabe sobre o Zanell.

– Ah, achei que só estivesse interessado na garota, mesmo.  
Sanji sentiu o rosto esquentar pela irritação – ou ao menos assim ele pensava – e trincou os dentes. – Nada disso, eu—  
Zoro respirou fundo, engolindo suas ânsias e deu um sorriso esperto, embora meio forçado.

– Se eu estiver, você não tem nada a ver com isso. – Respondeu ele, áspero. Pigarreou. – Agora vamos tirar essa coisa daqui...

Os dois começaram a puxar a prateleira de ferro tingido de grafite para fora da loja. Havia umas partes com a tinta descascada e enferrujadas, mas a loja em geral tinha uma boa aparência e era bem cuidada, sem falar que só de entrar lá para empurrar o móvel para fora, Sanji sentiu um gostoso cheiro de flores. Assim que a colocaram no lugar, ambos se ajudando para não parecerem monstros aos olhos de Maki, o cozinheiro retornou para perto da ruiva e curvou-se no balcão.

– Desde quando mora aqui, Maki-chan?

– Desde que nasci. Meus pais tinham essa loja e passaram-na para mim. – Ela explicou, começando a levar as flores para fora e Sanji foi a ajudando enquanto caminhavam de dentro para fora do estabelecimento, colocando as plantas na prateleira. Zoro estava sentado num banco dentro da loja.

– E essa ilha sempre foi assim, calma?

– Houve uma confusão quando Zanell-sama e seus piratas chegaram, mas foi só; em geral era bem tranquila. Agora, está tudo em paz novamente.

– Zanell é o homem que toma conta da ilha, não? Eu estive na outra cidade, é muito bonita.

– Ah, é. – Ela sorriu, colocando uma mecha de cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha, fazendo Sanji suspirar. Era realmente tão bonitinha; com grandes olhos verdes e sardinhas no nariz. – Ele é um pouco arrogante, mas muito bom para a ilha, em geral. Eu tenho muito mais clientes desde que ele chegou porque o comércio todo prosperou, e então, é como uma bola de neve, não é?

– Sim, tem razão. – Sanji colocou as últimas flores na prateleira. Era um punhado de rosas amarelas. Ele pegou uma delas do buquê e fez uma mensura gentil para a ruiva, entregando-lhe. Ela deu um sorriso e eles voltaram para dentro da loja. Encaminhou-se para o balcão e encheu um vaso comprido com água, colocando a rosa ali como se realmente não fosse dela e Sanji houvesse acabado de lhe dar.

Bem, pelo menos ela era sensata com um homem daqueles.

– Hum, onde esse tal Zanell fica?

– Como assim?

– Sabe, onde ele mora? Quer dizer, ele parece muito pacífico, deve conversar com as pessoas da cidade sem problemas, certo?  
Zoro estreitou os olhos enquanto observava a conversa. Era incrível como aquele idiota tinha lábia, por Deus do céu.

– Ah, é... Bom, ele mora numa casa que fica no fim da cidade.

– E ele atende a todos?

– Bom, ele é bem receptivo, vive andando pela cidade, mas tem dias que não dá para falar com ele. E essa semana é uma delas. Acredito que esteja em casa, mas, o que você quer com Zanell-sama?

– Eu? Ah, só tenho curiosidade, hum... Uma de minhas nakamas está fazendo um diário de navegação e gosta de ter esse tipo de informação... – Mentiu descaradamente.

– Ahh, sim, entendi. É uma casa azul, a maior casa da cidade embora só tenha um andar. Bem grande, não tem como errar. Mas vou avisando que é difícil entrar lá, ele é muito reservado, tem um muro bem alto...

– Mas você não disse que ele era receptivo?

– Sim, mas não disse que era na casa dele. Apesar de tudo, ele é discreto.

– Tenho uma dúvida... Como vocês nunca são atacados por piratas? – Ele ficou observando-a mexer num punhado de flores coloridas para fazer um buquê. O olhar de Sanji manteve-se fixo ali, para mostrar que seu interesse maior era no arranjo e não na conversa.

Como ele era esperto.

– Hum? Bem, nós já fomos umas duas ou três vezes, por piratas toscos, mas dificilmente chega a essa cidade porque Zanell-sama e seu bando resolvem o problema rapidinho, já na cidade portuária. E de qualquer forma, os piratas quase nunca arranjam confusão porque a paz aqui é muito grande... E eles gostam de aproveitar isso.

– Zanell não era um pirata?

– Eram todos piratas. Não sei bem porque eles desistiram do oceano...

– Me diga... Maki-chan, você já falou com ele? Como ele é? – Essas perguntas foram inúteis visto que ele já sabia como Zanell era, mas só queria fingir que não sabia.

– Por que quer saber de tudo isso, Sanji-san? – Ela estreitou os olhos verdes na direção do pirata, obviamente começando a suspeitar de tantas questões repentinas. O cozinheiro ergueu as sobrancelhas e fez um sinal com as mãos.

– Só curiosidade, já disse, e—

Salvo pelo gongo. Uma mulher entrou na loja. Era uma senhora, o que era justificável àquele horário, de certa forma. – Ah, você tem clientes, não vou mais importuná-la... Foi um prazer te conhecer, Maki-chan. Vamos embora, Zoro. – Ele disse rapidamente, chamando o nakama que logo se levantou. Começaram a caminhar para fora da loja, e Sanji teve a nítida impressão que sim, Maki os havia reconhecido. Pelo menos a um deles.

Não sabia se cartazes de procurado eram proibidos naquele lugar ou algo do tipo, porque não haviam visto qualquer um por aí, mas talvez em algum canto, pelo menos, tivesse um cartaz com as fuças deles. E mesmo que o loiro detestasse seu desenho no cartaz, não tinha muita opção a essa altura.

O fato é que a cidade era muito pacífica e Robin já havia afirmado que a cidade não tinha problemas com piratas porque eles nunca arranjavam confusão, porque a marinha não aparecia lá, então todos aproveitavam a paz. Somente piratas de baixa categoria tentavam criar problema na ilha.

E quando arranjavam, Zanell e seu esperto e violento bando entravam em ação. E o problema não durava muito tempo. Maki confirmou tudo. Mas será que se ela os reconhecesse, não acharia estranho demais o interesse dos piratas naquele que governava a ilha? Podia soar como uma conspiração e ela poderia criar problemas para eles.

Falando nela... – Oe, Sanji-san?

O cozinheiro parou de andar e virou-se lentamente para ela. – Sim?

A ruiva demorou uns instantes para responder. – Hum... Obrigada pela flor. – Sorriu.

– Ah, imagina, Maki-chan... Eu que agradeço por me presentear com sua magnífica existência.

Zoro apertou as sobrancelhas e seguiu para fora da loja, sem ter tempo para ver Sanji curvar-se para a moça numa despedida formal demais para um encontro casual daqueles. Quando o loiro chegou lá fora, acendeu seu cigarro e parou na frente do espadachim. – Casa azul, fim da cidade. Já sabemos aonde ir, viu só?

– Já falei que você é estranho? – Resmungou Zoro.

– Ah, olha quem fala, marimo. – Ele assoprou a fumaça. – Vamos procurar essa tal casa azul com muro alto, e quem sabe dar a sorte de achar nosso senchou por aí.

Eles retomaram a caminhada. Sanji manteve as mãos nos bolsos e Zoro fez o possível para deixar a mão longe das katanas, mas era algo simplesmente instintivo. Ele suava nas têmporas e sentia uma gota de suor escorrer pelas costas.

Francamente, Sanji não sabia bem para onde estava indo; estava apenas caminhando na direção que considerava a correta, já que não tinha um mapa ou certeza de onde era o "fim" da cidade. Concluiu que era o lado oposto de onde vieram, já que não tinha muito mais opções do que isso. – Fique de olho para ver se achamos o Luff—

– GOMU GOMU NO...

– Achamos. – Zoro começou a correr, seguindo a voz, e quando o capitão exclamou "PISTOL", houve um barulho alto demais para perder-se. Quando chegaram mais adiante, perto da floresta que era aparentemente onde ficavam aquelas pessoas, Luffy respirava fortemente e recolhia seus braços. – Luffy!

– Zoro, Sanji! – Ele exclamou, feliz. – Eu estava procurando o nezumi, mas acabei me perdendo, daí aquele idiota tentou me capturar... Que burro!

Sanji riu e o espadachim deu um pequeno sorriso. – É... Realmente.

– Luffy, nós sabemos onde está o Zanell. – Explicou o loiro, o que fez os olhos do garoto brilharem, ansiosos. – Ele fica numa casa azul com um muro alto, por acaso você viu onde é?

– AHHH! Vi sim! É pra lá! – Luffy esticou os braços para trás e jogou-os para frente, agarrando-se no telhado de uma casa; algumas pessoas começavam a se reunir por causa da bagunça.

– Oe, o que pensa que está fazendo?

– Indo para a casa do nezumi, Sanji, onde mais?

– Vem cá, cook. – Zoro puxou Sanji pela cintura e com o outro braço, segurou-se à cintura de Luffy. O cozinheiro esperneou imediatamente, exclamando o quanto Luffy tinha problemas na cabeça.

– Muito bem, vamos lá! – O capitão abriu um largo sorriso e Sanji agarrou-se ao pescoço dele porque francamente... Alguma coisa o dizia que ele ia cair muito feio se não segurasse bem. Luffy tomou impulso e atirou-se no ar. Os dois que iam segurando-se ao capitão pareciam meio _apavorados_ com a ideia toda, mas Zoro perguntava-se o porquê de ainda achar aquilo esquisito... Luffy vivia dando dessas.

Logo, eles _aterrissaram_ de cara num chão de grama fofinha, mas nem tão fofa para quem cai daquele jeito. Na realidade, o capitão caiu de pé direitinho, mas Zoro e Sanji tombaram e rolaram pela grama umas três vezes. Enquanto Luffy batia nas roupas para livrar-se da terra, Sanji se dava conta que havia caído em cima de Zoro, que estava de bruços na grama.

– Sai daí, seu idiota. – Praguejou o espadachim, forçando o corpo para cima e fazendo o cozinheiro rolar para o lado.  
Levantou-se e Sanji fez uma expressão de dor, cutucando as costas.

– Oe, quebrou alguma coisa?

– Claro que não, imbecil, precisa de mais que isso para quebrar meus ossos. – O loiro fez um sinal com a mão para fazer o outro afastar-se e ficou de pé, respirando brevemente. Sanji virou de costas para o outro e procurou seus cigarros no bolso da calça; assim que encontrou, pendurou nos lábios. – Além do mais, o marimo amorteceu minha queda.

Zoro sentiu uma veia latejar na testa. - Cook...

– Quê?

– Por que não me deixa tentar quebrar seus ossos? – Ele disse com uma sombra atravessando seu rosto.

Sanji rosnou de raiva, mas antes que eles pudessem começar a brigar de novo, Luffy chamou-lhes a atenção. – Oe! Zoro, Sanji!

Os dois olharam a sua volta e notaram que havia mais de vinte homens em volta dos três, cercando-os com armas de fogo, katanas e facas. – Acho que nós caímos dentro do ninho do rato, senchou. – Disse Zoro já tirando a Sandai Kitetsu e a Shuusui da bainha para destruir toda aquela gente; e de preferência, matá-los de um jeito bem cruel.

_Aqueles_ caras mereciam.

Eles começaram uma luta que não durou muito tempo visto que em um só golpe Luffy arrastou nove homens, Sanji derrubou seis e Zoro _matou_ mais seis. Ou melhor, cortou-os na jugular para poder ver o sangue espirrar e que eles morressem lentamente, agonizando no chão. É... Bem, sua vontade havia ido embora. E, mais uma vez, ele percebia que conseguiu ficar pelo menos um pouco controlado enquanto estava na companhia de... Nesse caso, foi apenas de Sanji inicialmente, e depois, de Luffy.

E isso fez Zoro franzir a sobrancelha por um instante antes de ser atacado pelo último homem e cortar-lhe a cabeça num golpe perfeito.

O corpo caiu e os que foram derrotados, mas estavam vivos, olharam horrorizados para o que viam. Os que ainda agonizavam, soltavam urros de dor enquanto tentavam conter o sangramento em seus pescoços. Os já inconscientes ainda espirravam sangue e a grama se manchava de vermelho. Zoro respirou fundo, sentindo o líquido escarlate escorrendo pelo seu peito e nesse exato momento, Sanji o puxou com força pelo pulso. – Não vai entrar?

– Ah... Haa?

– Entrar na casa. Vamos procurar o Zanell. – O cozinheiro agitou o braço do nakama e pôs-se a correr atrás de Luffy, que já estava bastante adiantado. Zoro começou a seguir Sanji e então, eles adiantaram-se até a porta de entrada da residência.

Luffy empurrou a porta e nesse meio tempo, os outros dois o alcançaram. Ele entrou na casa e logo o hall mostrava o fato de Zanell certamente ter um dinheiro bem interessante; muitas peças de decoração e madeira de alta qualidade. Lá dentro estava vazio. De pessoas, eu digo. Não havia uma alma viva sequer. Pelo menos foi assim que aparentou ao passo que os três iam andando mais para dentro da casa. Luffy olhou-se num espelho bem grande e alto. – Woooo, a casa dele é muito legal!

Zoro olhou o capitão por uns instantes antes de ouvir um estalo alto que vinha de baixo. E isso era estranho visto que haviam sido informados que havia apenas um andar na casa. Bem... De certo era somente o que as pessoas viam. – Acho que tem mais coisa lá embaixo.

– E como vamos chegar lá embaixo?

Luffy ouviu a conversa e ficou movendo a cabeça na frente do espelho, como se estivesse vendo através dele.

De repente, deu um soco na peça, que se partiu em milhões de caquinhos. Sanji olhou abismado para o espelho quebrado e correu na direção do capitão. – Tá louco, Luffy? Isso dá sete anos de azar! – Ele exclamou, abaixando-se para pegar uns pedaços do objeto.

– Essas coisas não me afetam! – Luffy deu uma risadinha esperta e Zoro sorriu de boca fechada. – Mas olha! – Ele indicou a parede atrás do espelho, onde havia uma abertura em forma de arco, mas sem porta.

– Como você sabia que tinha algo aí, Luffy? – Perguntou Zoro, aproximando-se.

– Eu só achei estranho esse espelho no meio da entrada, tão grande assim. Daí suspeitei.

–... O que tem de estranho nisso? – Sanji estreitou o olho visível para o capitão, respirou fundo meneando negativamente a cabeça e pôs-se de pé. Luffy deu de ombros. – Tanto faz. Melhor assim, pelo menos achamos algum tipo de passagem... – Eles debruçaram-se na abertura para olhar lá embaixo; havia uma escada que desaparecia na escuridão e, de fato, tudo parecia estar envolto no breu total. – Será que a Nami-san e a Robin-chan estão lá?

– E o Usopp, o Franky e o Chopper, mellorine. – Zoro ergueu a mão para dar um cascudo na cabeça de Sanji, mas foi impedido pelo próprio cozinheiro, que lhe segurou o pulso antes que ele conseguisse. – Idiota.

– Marimo.

O espadachim trincou os dentes, e Luffy saiu correndo escada abaixo. – Oe Luffy, não vá assim! – Zoro puxou o braço para longe de Sanji e começou a correr atrás do capitão. O cozinheiro passou a mão no rosto, pensando no quão _idiotas_ eram aqueles dois, e desceu rapidamente para segui-los. Quando Sanji chegou num lugar que era iluminado por tochas, percebeu que Zoro havia se perdido do garoto-borracha e este não estava mais com eles. Havia três corredores onde estavam e certamente o capitão havia escolhido um deles; o espadachim não sabia qual escolher.

– Puta merda, o Luffy só nos dá problemas.

– Ele sabe se cuidar sozinho.

Sanji olhou em volta e percebeu que estavam num calabouço. Um de verdade, como uma masmorra, construída em pedra e iluminada por fogo, já que não tinha como ter janelas. Estava quente feito o inferno lá dentro e era claustrofóbico de tão estreito que era o corredor. Ergueu os olhos para Zoro e notou que ele suava ainda mais. Observou-o passar a mão na testa e escorregar para a nuca, esfregando a região com visível incômodo.

– Vamos começar a andar, quem sabe encontramos uma porta e uma sala de tortura.

– Quer brincar lá? – Zoro perguntou com um tom cruel e Sanji o encarou com os dentes cerrados fortemente.

– Você está me assustando. – Mentiu, com um tom de piada. Na realidade até era um pouco apavorante, mas sabia que o espadachim não faria nada do tipo contra ele. Mesmo que quisesse _muito_, no fim das contas, o companheirismo falava muito mais alto do que a possível raiva que Zoro sentia por Sanji. Ou ao menos ele pensava que havia muita raiva.

O mais alto deu um sorriso e começou a andar na frente, tomando o corredor da esquerda.

– Onde pensa que vai? – Sanji chamou a atenção do rapaz e adiantou-se para alcançá-lo – Você não pode ir na frente, vamos acabar indo parar no inferno com seu senso de direção.

– Acho que já estamos nele. Esse tal de Zanell é bem sádico. Ou gosta de viver no subsolo como os ratos.

O cozinheiro deu uma risada e continuou guiando-se a esmo pelo local, mas seguindo seu instinto que talvez os levaria a algum tipo de esconderijo onde seus nakamas poderiam estar. – Sabe, agora faz sentido aquele lugar embaixo da terra que encontramos na outra cidade, onde resgatamos a Robin-chan. – Sanji olhou para as tochas e aproximou-se de uma delas para acender seu cigarro, que havia permanecido nos lábios, mas apagado. – O cara deve realmente gostar de viver como os ratos.

Eles continuaram caminhando um pouco mais, sempre em linha reta porque não havia qualquer curva pelo corredor.

– Não está ouvindo um barulho de água corrente? – Perguntou o espadachim, apurando os ouvidos e fazendo uma expressão pensativa por uns segundos.

O cozinheiro começou a andar mais rápido, indo na frente de Zoro e o ouviu reclamar por causa da pressa. Logo, eles chegavam a um local onde havia uma esquina de corredores e água passava por ali, cruzando-se e formando então o final do caminho que haviam percorrido. – Ugh, que cheiro horrível!

– Isso é esgoto? – Zoro agachou-se diante da água, cheirando o ar.

– Argh, o cara é um rato, literalmente, que nojo!

– Será que é um atalho? – O espadachim pisou na água e, antes de dar o passo adiante, fez uma expressão ruim por causa do cheiro, que era realmente horrível. Continuou caminhando lentamente. A água batia em seu calcanhar e corria rapidamente para onde supostamente seria a continuação do corredor onde estavam. Ele apoiou-se nas paredes e Sanji o perdeu de vista porque a iluminação naquele local era escassa.

– Oe marimo, volte para trás, não mude de direção! Não estou te vendo! – Ele gritou, fazendo sua voz ecoar.

Não houve resposta imediata, mas... – LUFFY!

– QUÊ? – O cozinheiro gritou novamente, e começou a correr pela água, ignorando o fato de ser... _Esgoto_, e de isso ser muito nojento. Quando alcançou Zoro, ele pulava numa queda d'água.

Havia um espaço redondo, aberto e gigante onde estavam, em tons de cinza e uma água acinzentada, também. E três entradas no alto das paredes; uma era a queda onde Sanji encontrava-se no alto. A outra era uma rampa que percorria o lado esquerdo da parede e uma outra não havia sequer uma escada. O cozinheiro suspirou porque devia ter tentado o caminho do meio... Mas era estranho que não houvesse qualquer tipo de obstáculo.

Assoprou a fumaça do cigarro para cima e virou-se para olhar lá em baixo.

Zoro submergia, carregando Luffy com a mão, que tossia muita água. – Oe, marimo! – Gritou o loiro. – Tudo bem aí?!

– Sim! Trate de vir já aqui!

– Quêê?! Eu não vou pular nessa água nojenta!

– Pare de ser fresco, depois você toma um banho. – Zoro falou num tom baixo demais para Sanji ouvir, mas o cozinheiro tinha a impressão de ter entendido muito bem o que ele falou. Suspirou. Não podia ficar lá em cima, Nami e Robin podiam estar em perigo e agora já haviam entrado naquele pardieiro. Não tinha como fugir. Mas... Ir encontrar as meninas com aquele cheiro de esgoto seria degradante demais. – PULE LOGO!

– Tá, tá, já vai. – Sanji atirou o cigarro e observou-o caindo por uns longos segundos naquela queda d'água relativamente alta. Pegou a carteira de cigarros, soltou no ar e acertou um chute certeiro que fez o objeto voar para a borda daquela piscina imunda. Respirou fundo, tomou um pequeno impulso e pulou.

Lá embaixo, Zoro observou a queda de Sanji até ele chocar-se com a água e espirrar uma boa quantia, fazendo umas ondinhas baixas. O espadachim cuspia frequentemente porque, caramba, aquela água era nojenta. Ergueu Luffy um pouco mais e colocou-o em seu ombro, nadando para a borda que dava para um outro corredor. Sanji nadou atrás do espadachim e subiu na borda, ajudando-o a colocar o capitão no chão e fazê-lo cuspir toda a água que havia engolido.

– Que lugar podre. Não acredito que isso existe. – Comentou o cozinheiro enquanto Zoro saía da água e o ajudava com Luffy.

O capitão cuspiu uma boa quantia de água e já recobrava sua consciência. – Aghhh, isso foi péssimo. – Ele sentou e esfregou a boca. – Que cheiro horrível, eca!

– Pois é, mas eu achei algo estranho... – Sanji foi atrás de seus cigarros e encontrou-os alguns metros corredor adentro. – Não tem obstáculos, ninguém protegendo nem nada esse lugar... Isso não é esquisito?

– Tanto faz, quero saber onde está o nezumi. – Luffy se colocou de pé e até ia começar a correr pelo corredor, mas Sanji o impediu.

– É estranho, mas não adianta ficarmos esperando que nos ataquem... – O espadachim olhou para Luffy com uma expressão cansada, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Vamos em frente.

– Isso, vamos ouvir o Zoro e seguir em frente!

– Essa fala é sua. – Resmungou Sanji, observando o capitão correr na dianteira. Zoro respirou ainda cansado e começou a correr também, sendo seguido de perto pelo cozinheiro.  
Sanji não entendia bem porque ele começava a ficar mais cansado que o normal, mas até entendia depois de três noites sem dormir. O loiro olhou para o nakama, que respirava fortemente, mas não tinha problemas para acompanhar o ritmo de Luffy. – Isso vai acabar logo, Zoro.

Zoro virou o rosto e olhou o loiro. – Sim, porque eu vou matar aquele homem.

Sanji franziu as sobrancelhas e não respondeu. Chegou então à conclusão que o desejo de matar estava ficando cada vez mais forte dentro daquele ambiente desconfortável.

Continuaram correndo naquele corredor que, diferente do anterior, possuía diversas curvas esquisitas, até acharem uma porta do lado direito do corredor. Luffy freou bruscamente e os outros dois vieram diminuindo o ritmo até pararem ao lado do capitão. O menor abriu a porta e espiou lá dentro. – Oe, nezumi! – Ele gritou. A voz ecoou pela sala e voltou para eles, e Sanji e Zoro perceberam um barulho muito familiar vindo de lá.

Eram ratos.

– Fecha isso, Luffy.

– Por que, Sanji? O nezumi pode estar aqui! – Ele empurrou a porta com força e a escancarou de repente. Havia muitos ratos lá dentro. _Muitos_, infinitos ratos acinzentados de vários tamanhos, e várias ratazanas entre eles. Sem falar em uns que eram muito maiores do que o tamanho natural, até para ratazanas; pareciam cachorros de grande porte. E faziam um barulho agudo infernal.

E agora não dava tempo de fechar a porta porque boa parte deles impedia isso de acontecer.

– AGHHH, CORRAM! – Sanji começou a correr em disparada pelo corredor, e foi seguido por Luffy e Zoro.

Luffy dava uma gargalhada divertida enquanto corria dos ratos, que aparentemente estavam bem famintos e queriam devorá-los.

– Juro que te mato quando sairmos daqui, Luffy! – Exclamou o cozinheiro enquanto apertava o passo porque os ratos começavam a chegar perto demais; Zoro já havia tido que usar a katana para cortar os maiores no meio umas três vezes, e Luffy apenas saltava e corria para desviar deles.

– Eu ia falar que queria churrasco de rato, mas esses não parecem gostosos.

– Que nojento! – Sanji reprimiu, e Luffy riu. Mesmo assim, o cozinheiro não achava a menor graça, e não aguentava mais correr dos ratos que começavam a andar pelas paredes e aproximar-se ainda mais deles. Até poderiam lutar com eles, mas eram muito pequenos e não havia uma forma de matá-los todos de uma vez. Se Usopp estivesse junto, poderia usar o Kabuto para explodir todos.

– ALI! – Zoro gritou quando viu uma porta mais adiante, do lado esquerdo. Sanji localizou-a rapidamente, mas ela estava trancada.

– Não abre!

– ARROMBA ESSA MERDA! – Zoro tirou Sanji da frente da porta e chutou-a; o loiro podia sentir os ratos subindo por suas pernas, fazendo seu coração subir para a boca. Quer dizer, ele não era exatamente _fã_ desses bichos. E Luffy pendurava-se no teto, mas não conseguia livrar-se deles, tampouco.

O chute de Zoro não foi forte o bastante para derrubar a porta, então, eles entraram e Sanji gritou para que o capitão viesse logo. Assim que Luffy pulou porta adentro, eles fecharam-na e o cozinheiro a manteve assim usando as mãos. O espadachim guardou a Shuusui em sua bainha negra e procurou por alguma coisa para fechar a porta, tateando a penumbra – havia apenas uma tocha iluminando o lugar, e mesmo assim, estava prestes a apagar. Assim que encontrou uma cadeira, pegou-a para colocar contra a maçaneta e nesse meio tempo, Luffy divertia-se socando as ratazanas e os ratos que conseguiram entrar enquanto eles faziam o mesmo.

Zoro apoiou-se com a testa na porta e Sanji com uma das mãos, respirando fundo para recuperar o ar. – Que... Que coisa... Ugh!

O espadachim virou o rosto para Sanji e o loiro pôde reparar que a respiração do outro estava muito forte. Forte demais mesmo depois daquela correria. Sabia o que estava acontecendo; ele queria matar... Degolar ratos não era o bastante para ele.

Sanji começava a torcer para que encontrassem logo Zanell, porque embora fosse a função de Luffy bater no cara, Zoro poderia muito bem cortar-lhe os membros depois que o capitão o derrotasse. Talvez fizesse o rapaz sentir-se melhor. O loiro engoliu a saliva que se reuniu em sua boca e pensou em erguer a mão para tocar o rosto exausto de Zoro, mas, não teve coragem naquele momento. E do outro lado, o espadachim apenas o encarava com seus olhos castanhos mais injetados e cansados do que nunca, contendo o desejo de perguntar a Sanji o que ele queria testar e que poderia fazê-lo pensar em outra coisa que não fosse _matar_. Se não havia pessoas naquele lugar, aquilo ia começar a ficar incontrolável.

Mas para derrubar os pensamentos de ambos, e a diversão de Luffy, uma voz familiar ecoou pela sala.

– ZORO! LUFFY! SANJI! GRAÇAS A DEUS!


End file.
